Natsu el hitman
by Adam-walker
Summary: Natsu , el seudónimo que cualquier mafioso que se precie conoce , conocido como la única persona capaz de quitarle el titulo de mejor hitman a Reborn . Se dice que esconde un oscuro pasado pero nadie se atreve a preguntar y menos se conoce la relación que tiene con Giotto Sawada el futuro décimo vongola .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece .**

**Nombre: Persona que habla .**

**´´ Pensamientos``**

**Nota: Cuando Tsuna y su generación se reúnan con los de la primera los últimos no se darán cuenta de quienes son porque no saben que tienen hermanos y sobre el parecido dejemoslo en que son medio tontos .**

**Nota2: En esta historia Tsuna es mayor que los de su generación .**

* * *

Natsu un joven de 16 años de cabello castaño que desafían la gravedad que tiene unos ojos color miel fríos y carentes de brillo ya había acabado su trabajo de silenciar a un soplón de la familia stronghold y cuando se disponía a marcharse cierto bebe con un sombrero de fedora apareció .

Reborn: Por fin te encuentro Natsu . - Su semblante era serio .

Natsu: Vaya tu debes de ser Reborn . Acaso has venido a acallar los rumores de que yo podría quitarte el titulo de mejor hitman del mundo .

Reborn: Para nada , yo vengo en calidad de tutor del futuro decimo vongola , Giotto Sawada .

Natsu: Y que quieres tu de mi .

Reborn: Mi alumno y sus guardianes necesitan un buen entrenamiento .

Natsu: Dime cuanto me pagaras y me lo pensare .

Reborn: Suficiente como para que nunca mas tengas que hacer estos trabajos .

Natsu: Esta bien mañana viajare a Namimori Japon .

Reborn: Veo que estas bien informado .

Natsu: En este mundo el saber o no saber determina si sigues con vida .

Reborn: Eso es verdad y cambiando de tema se me olvido mencionar que tu solo entrenaras a mi alumno , sus guardianes serán entrenados por sus hermanos .

Natsu: Entonces no hay trato . Me arrancaría el corazón antes de permitir que mis hermanos entren en este mundo . - Su voz se había tornado todavía mas fría .

Reborn: Si no quieres que entren en este mundo por que los has entrenado .

Natsu: Para que no tengan que sufrir lo que yo sufrí . Adiós Reborn , ven a verme cuando solo yo sea el entrenador .

**En la casa de Natsu .**

Gokudera: Cabeza de césped deja de gritar . - Grito .

Ryohei: No al ¡EXTREMO! - Grito este tambien .

Hibari: Herviboros sois muy ruidosos . - Con las tonfas ya en alto para morderlos .

Mukuro: Oya oya enfadado ya ave-kun .

Hibari: Retira eso herviboro cabeza de piña . - Sacandole una venita a Mukuro .

Lambo: Callaos súbditos es una orden del gran Lambo-san .

Chrome: Ten cuidado Lambo-chan . - Dijo casi inaudible porque una dinamita casi le da .

Lambo: Cuidado con Lambo-san bakadera .

Gokudera: Que has dicho vaca estúpida .

Yamamoto: Ma ma Gokudera . - Estaban a punto de matarse entre ellos cuando el sonido de la puerta los detuvo lo que significaba que su hermano mayor había llegado .

Natsu: Hola ¿ Os habéis portado bien ? - Sus ojos se iluminaron y su voz se suavizo nada mas verlos .

Lambo: Tsuna-ni por fin vuelves . - Dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo .

Chrome: Que bueno que hayas vuelto Tsuna-nii . - Dijo ella abrazándolo también .

Gokudera: Bienvenido a casa Tsuna-nii-sama . - Este también le abrazo .

Ryohei: Bienvenido al EXTREMO . - Este también corrió a abrazarlo .

Yamamoto: Tsuna-nii por poco morimos . - Este también fue a abrazarlo .

Hibari: Hn hola ominovoro . - Mientras que maldecía su orgullo que le impedía abrazar a su hermano mayor .

Mukuro: Por fin vuelves Tsunayoshi-nii . - Este tampoco lo abrazaba por su orgullo .

Tsuna: Seguís sin responder mi pregunta .

Gokudera: La vaca estúpida y el cabeza de césped se la han pasado gritando y el bastardo de la disciplina y el cabeza de piña se la han pasado peleando . - Sacando varios reclamos por todos .

Tsuna: Vale ya , Chrome-chan dímelo tu . - Sin alzar la voz consiguió que todos se quedaran callados .

Chrome: Bueno han discutido un poco . - Dijo casi inaudible y muy nerviosa .

Tsuna: Chrome-chan ya te he dicho que con nosotros no tienes que ser tan tímida y vosotros chicos que sea la ultima vez . - Les regalo a todos una cálida sonrisa y todos y cuando digo todos es todos devolvieron el gesto .

Chrome: Tsuna-nii comemos .

Tsuna: Claro ya tengo ganas de comer lo que ha preparado mi pequeña Chrome . - Sacando un sonrojo de la mencionada .

**Cuando ya acabaron de cenar .**

Tsuna: ¿ Vemos una pelicula ? - Recibiendo un asentimiento general .

Lambo: Una de dibujos .

Gokudera: Una de accion .

Ryohei: Una de boxeadores al EXTREMO .

Chrome: Me vale con la que elija Mukuro-nii-sama .

Mukuro: Kufufufufu una de miedo .

Yamamoto: Una de espadachines .

Hibari: Hn .

Tsuna: Bueno ya que vosotros no tenéis clase mañana y yo tampoco tengo trabajo que tal si las vemos todas .

General: Bien .

**A la mañana siguiente . **

Tsuna fue el primero en despertarse y empezó a ver con ternura la imagen delante de el , Gokudera y Yamamoto dormían abrazados , Lambo estaba dormido sobre las piernas de Chrome que le acariciaba la cabeza en sueños , Ryohei estaba durmiendo agarrado a Hibari y Mukuro .

Tsuna: Gracias por ser mis hermanos . - Dijo mas para si mismo .

General: Gracias a ti Tsuna-nii . - Respondieron todos aun dormidos .

Tsuna: Jaja sera mejor que les prepare algo de desayunar .

Después de un rato todos se fueron despertando por el olor de la comida y al ver como se quedaron dormidos parecía que se iban a matar entre ellos hasta que llego el castaño con unos cuantos platos .

Tsuna: Vamos a desayunar . - Dijo regalandoles una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento .

Chrome: Esta muy bueno Tsuna-nii .

Tsuna: Pero no se puede comparar con tu comida Chrome-chan . - Provocando un sonrojo en la mencionada .

Chrome: Si tu me enseñaste a cocinar . - Dijo prácticamente inaudible .

Tsuna: Y eres mi mejor alumna , los demás casi queman la casa cuando les intente enseñar .

Entre reclamos y ligeras discusiones acabaron de desayunar y entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta .

Tsuna: Iré yo , vosotros estad en guardia . - Asintieron y se prepararon para luchar .

Corrió a abrir la puerta y al abrirla se alegro de quien estaba allí .

Tsuna: Abuelo . - Dijo abrazando a Nono que tenia en su hombro a Reborn .

Nono: Hola Natsu-kun .

Tsuna: ¿ Bueno que te trae por aquí ?

Nono: Quisiera hablar contigo sobre el trabajo que rechazaste .

Tsuna: Lo siento abuelo pero no hay nada que hablar jamas permitiré que mis hermanos corran peligro .

Nono: Por lo menos puedo pasar a hablar con ellos .

Tsuna: Claro .

Ya habían entrado y todos bajaron sus armas al ver a su querido abuelo .

General: Abuelo . - Todos menos Hibari y Mukuro fueron a abrazarlo .

Nono: Que bueno veros .

Reborn: Podríamos hablar a solas Natsu .

Tsuna: Esta bien abuelo vigila que no se maten entre ellos .

Nono: Esta bien Natsu-kun .

**Reborn y Tsuna ya habían salido de la sala dejándolos solos . **

Nono: Es muy importante para vosotros verdad .

Gokudera: Si , Natsu-nii es como nuestro cielo , nos envuelve y cuida a todos por igual manteniendonos unidos como verdaderos hermanos .

Nono: Se podria decir que Natsu-kun es el centro de vuestra familia .

Yamamoto: Por su puesto abuelo . Si te das cuenta todos nosotros tenemos personalidades son muy distintas . Lambo es un llorón consentido , Chrome es muy tímida y apenas se le escucha cuando habla , Gokudera se enfada casi por cualquier cosa , Ryohei es hiperactivo , Hibari es un antisocial , Mukuro es un sádico y yo soy una persona muy calmada difícil de enfadar y eso provoca que nos pasemos la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo pero cuando Natsu-nii llega a casa todas nuestras diferencias desaparecen y es como si realmente fuéramos hermanos .

Chrome: La verdad es que si algo le pasara a Natsu-nii lo unico que nos mantendría unidos es la promesa que le hicimos .

Nono: ¿ Promesa ?

Hibari: Un día el omnivoro tenia una misión muy peligrosa y antes de marcharse nos hizo prometer que si algo le pasaba nos mantendríamos unidos pasara lo que pasara .

Nono: Ya veo , me alegro de que mi querido nieto haya encontrado unos hermanos como vosotros . Una cosa os gustaria ayudarle con un trabajo .

General: Si .

Nono: El futuro décimo vongola y sus guardianes necesitan unos buenos entrenadores pero Natsu-kun se niega a que vosotros os involucréis en la mafia .

Gokudera: Lo sabemos pero nosotros realmente le queremos ayudar .

Entran Tsuna y Reborn .

Tsuna: Te he dicho que no pienso involucrar a mis hermanos en esto .

Nono: Natsu-kun por favor deja que ellos decidan .

Tsuna: Esta bien que queréis hacer vosotros .

General: Ayudarte .

Tsuna: Esta bien si vosotros lo decís pero te lo advierto abuelo si cualquiera de ellos recibe el mas mínimo daño me encargare personalmente de hacer desaparecer a vongola .

Nono: Esta bien . - Mientras le daba un escalofrió .

**Al día siguiente ya en namimori mas precisamente frente al hogar de los Sawada . **

Tsuna: ´´ Y yo que me prometí a mi mismo que nunca volvería aquí ``

Giotto: Hola tu debes de ser Natsu .

Tsuna: Si , un placer decimo .

Giotto: Dime solo Giotto .

Tsuna: Esta bien . Iré al grano yo no estoy aquí para cuidar de un niñato y no te esperes que mis entrenamientos sean fáciles por eso si estas dispuesto a enfrentarlos hazlo ahora porque después no hay marcha atrás . - Estar frente a el le sulfuraba .

Giotto: Estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu entrenamiento .

Tsuna: Bienvenido al infierno .


	2. el infierno

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

**Nombre: Persona que habla . **

**´ Pensamientos `**

**- Habla el narrador . **

**Nota: Voy a ir alternando sobre tsuna es decir algunas veces lo nombrare como Tsuna y otras como Natsu . **

**Nota2: Ankoku No Ojou-sama agradezco tu consejo pero por ahora mantendré mi estilo aunque con el tiempo lo iré mejorando . **

* * *

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en un bosque cercano a namimori .

G: En serio que estos críos van a ser nuestros tutores . - Dijo/grito .

Hayato: Calla viejo . - Dijo/grito también .

Giotto: Siento decirlo pero creo que G tiene razón no creo que vosotros podáis enseñarnos mucho .

Natsu: Jajajajajajajaja hermanos dadles una lección .

En un segundo los guardianes de Giotto tenían las armas de sus contrapartes a un mm de su garganta .

Natsu: Con esta demostración ya dada prosigamos . Chicos vosotros elegís el lugar y el tipo de entrenamiento solo no los matéis y recordad que tenéis que estar de vuelta aquí a la 21:00 .

Todos: Hai Natsu-nii . - Todos se fueron por su lado y quedaron Giotto y Natsu solos .

Natsu: Bien Giotto seré rápido escalaras ese acantilado sin usar las píldoras es decir de forma normal y te lo advierto cada vez que te caigas congelare una de tus extremidades y si las congelo todas te tocara correr 100 km .

Después de una hora y de que Giotto escalara el acantilado solo con una pierna y un brazo finalmente llego a la cima .

Natsu: Ya era hora .

Giotto: Oye que esto no es fácil .

Natsu: Ya ya tienes 5 minutos de descanso luego seguiremos . - Dicho esto se acomodo sobre una roca .

Giotto: Eso es muy poco tiempo .

Natsu: Tic tac tic tac .

Giotto: Maldito seas . - Se le habían saltado unas cuantas venas en la cabeza .

Natsu: ´´ No puedo estar aquí sin que esos recuerdos me vuelvan a la cabeza``

**Flashback Natsu .**

Natsu: ¿ Por que me golpeas si yo no he hecho nada ? - Dijo llorando con varias moratones causados por su padre mientras que su madre no decía nada .

Padre: Tu solo nacimiento me molesta yo solo quería un hijo y tenias que venir tu también . - Mientras que lo seguía golpeando .

Natsu: Pero yo snif yo no he snif hecho nada malo . - Seguía llorando .

**Flashback fin . **

Giotto: Oye Natsu que ya se ha pasado el descanso . - Dijo sacándolo de su recuerdo .

Natsu: 1000 flexiones . - Respondió tranquilo .

Giotto: Pero a caso me quieres matar .

Natsu: Ya te dije que seria un infierno .

Giotto: Pero .

Natsu: Tienes cinco minutos para hacer la mitad sino te colocare esta roca a la espalda y tendrás que subir el acantilado con ella . - Dijo señalando una enorme roca .

Giotto: Maldito .

Natsu: ´´ Cállate Giotto si supieras todo por lo que yo he pasado esto no te parecería nada``

**Flashback Natsu . **

Natsu lloraba en una calle mientras que la gente pasaba por su lado sin siquiera mirarle hasta que un hombre muy mayor se le acerco .

Hombre: ¿ Por que lloras pequeño ? - Le dijo con una sonrisa .

Natsu: Me he fugado de casa .

Hombre: ¿ Por que ?

Natsu: Mi padre me maltrataba y mi madre no hacia nada para impedirlo .

Hombre: Como te llamas y cuantos años tienes pequeño .

Natsu: Sawada Tsunayoshi y tengo 4 años .

Hombre: Vaya tan joven y en la calle eso no lo puedo permitir vamos puedes venir conmigo . - Dijo regalandole una sonrisa sincera .

Natsu: ¿ No le molesto ?

Hombre: Claro que no como un pequeño como tu puede molestarme . - Seguía sonriendo mientras le ofrecía su mano .

Natsu: Gracias , ¿ Como se llama ?

Giovanni: Mi nombre es Giovanni pequeño .

Natsu: Me alegro de conocerle Giovanni-sama

**Flashback fin . **

Natsu: ´´ Gracias Giovanni por acoger a un niño que no conoces de nada y tratarlo como si fuera tu hijo ``

Giotto: Ya he acabado .

Natsu: Ahora 1000 abdominales sin discusiones .

Giotto: Ya estoy harto de tener que seguir las ordenes de alguien que seguramente es mas débil que yo .

Natsu: Vaya vaya y que te hace pensar que eres tan fuerte .

Giotto: He derrotado a las dos personas mas fuertes de Vindice , Bermuda y Jager .

Natsu: Vaya ¿ Es eso cierto Bermuda-nii , Jager-nii ?

Bermuda: Si que lo es , Sawada Giotto nos venció . - Apareciendo de la nada sentado en el hombro de Jager .

Jager: Hola mocoso .

Giotto: Ahí tienes la prueba , yo soy mas fuerte que tu .

Jager: Mocoso Natsu es mucho mas fuerte que tu .

Giotto: Bah seguro que es mentira .

Bermuda: No es mentira Sawada Giotto , Natsu es mucho mas fuerte que tu incluso mas fuerte que yo en mi forma adulta .

Natsu: Es algo normal teniendo en cuenta los maestros que he tenido .

Jager: Debería encerrarte en vindice por llamarme mentiroso . - Con un aura tenebrosa .

Natsu: Gracias por la aclaración Bermuda-nii y Jager-nii .

Jager: No ha estado mal volver a verte mocoso . - Dijo acariciándole el pelo de forma cariñosa .

Bermuda: Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión .

Natsu: Vistadme de vez en cuando . - Dijo haciendo un mohin .

Bermuda: Te recuerdo que estamos muy ocupados .

Natsu: Vale vale adiós . - Y así los vindice se marcharon . Y tu Giotto sigue con lo que te he dicho .

Giotto: Esta bien .

**Después de varias torturas aun peores que las de Reborn llegaron las 21:00 . **

Natsu: ¿ Fue bien el entrenamiento ? - Dijo casi riendo al ver los moratones que tenían los guardianes de Giotto .

Hayato: Ese viejo no vale para nada ese arco es una mierda .

Lambo: El pelo césped no vale ni para ser mi súbdito .

Kyoya: Es un herviboro .

Ryohei: Le falta mas fuerza al EXTREMO .

Takeshi: Le falta precisión con la espada .

Mukuro y Chrome: Necesita tomarse las cosas en serio .

Natsu: Entonces bien . La noche la pasaremos aquí entendido y vosotros mismos os cazareis la comida y la preparareis .

Giotto: Y vosotros que .

Natsu: Yo ya atrape un conejo mientras subías el acantilado y mi querida Chrome los prepara muy bien .

Mientras que Tsuna y sus guardianes comían los otros les veían babeando mientras esperaban que sus trampas les proporcionaran algo de comer y al verlos de ese modo Chrome cuando creía que Tsuna no la veía se acerco a Giotto .

Chrome: Esto toma nos ha sobrado y es mejor no tirarlo . - Dijo dándoles un poco del conejo mientras Giotto la miraba con ojos de mi vida te pertenece .

Giotto: Comida al fin .

**Cuando ya todos acabaron de comer . **

Giotto: Bien por fin voy a poder dormir un poco .

Natsu: Para nada un buen jefe debe vigilar por la noche para evitar ataques .

Giotto: Pero yo quiero dormir .

Natsu: Mi pequeña Chrome ya te ha dado comida es lo menos que puedes hacer .

Giotto: Esta bien . - Suspiro resignado .

**Tras una hora mientras que los guardianes de Tsuna fingían dormir . **

Giotto: Natsu puedo preguntarte una cosa .

Natsu: Ya lo estas haciendo .

Giotto: Vale vale . Lambo me ha dicho que tu odias matar , ¿ Es eso cierto ?

Natsu: Si ¿ Algún problema con ello ?

Giotto: No es solo que quiero saber porque lo haces si lo odias .

Natsu: La respuesta es sencilla por mis hermanos .

Giotto: ¿ Por tus hermanos ?

Natsu: Veras cuando yo estaba solo me bastaba y me sobraba con simples misiones de espionaje y de búsqueda de información pero cuando ellos llegaron a mi vida esas misiones no bastaban por lo que empece con ese tipo de trabajos y bueno con el tiempo gane mucha fama como hitman .

Giotto: Debe de ser duro cuidar de 7 niños sin compartir ningún lazo sanguíneo con ellos .

Natsu: Claro que al principio fue difícil , ellos apenas me hacían caso y tampoco es que confiaran demasiado en mi pero con el tiempo empezaron a confiar en mi y hacerme caso y sabes que nunca me he arrepentido de acogerlos . - Sacando una sonrisa a sus hermanos "dormidos" .

Giotto: Creo que yo no seria capaz de matar .

Natsu: Solo necesitas tener claro el motivo por el que lo haces . Yo lo hago para poder darles una buena vida a mis hermanos , una vida feliz y alejada de la mafia .

Giotto: Pues parece que quieren entrar en la mafia .

Natsu: Eso es algo que yo no pienso permitir . Ellos tienen la oportunidad de conseguir un buen trabajo lejos de las traiciones y la sangre en el que sus vidas no corran ningún riesgo . Esa es una oportunidad que yo perdí a los 4 años .

Giotto: Es verdad ahora que lo pienso nadie sabe nada sobre tu pasado .

Natsu: Te diré el principio mi padre me maltrataba y mi madre no hacia nada para impedirlo , mi hermano me ignoraba completamente y me acabe fugando a los 4 años y eso eso todo lo que te contare .

Giotto: Cuéntame un poco mas .

Natsu: No vas a conseguir ninguna información de mi aunque si te sirve Bermuda-nii conoce mi pasado completo pero no creo que este muy dispuesto a contártelo .

Giotto: Pero .

Natsu: Vete ya a dormir .

Giotto: ¿ No tenia que montar guardia ?

Natsu: Si a si lo prefieres .

Giotto: NO para nada . - Y así se tumbo durmiéndose al instante .

Natsu: ´´ Y pensar que comparto sangre con el ``

* * *

**Las incógnitas se siguen sumando . **

**¿ Quien es Giovanni ? **

**¿ Que relación tiene Natsu con Bermuda ? **

**¿ Por que desde los cuatro años esta metido en la mafia ? **

**¿ A que huelen las nubes ? Na esta es joda . **


	3. fragmentos del pasado

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

´**Pensamientos`**

**- Habla el narrador . **

**Notas del autor: En este capitulo explicare cosas como la forma en la que Tsuna convenció a sus hermanos de los entrenamientos y también como convencieron al mismo Tsuna lo de como la primera accedió esta clara Reborn les amenazo y también el como conoció Timoteo a Tsuna lo que significa mas flashback . **

**Nota2: Os agradezco que os hayáis tomado la molestia de informarme de mis errores y este capitulo lo intentare hacer mejor . **

* * *

Natsu estaba sentado sobre una roca frente a un precioso lago rodeado de varios arboles que se encontraba muy cerca del lugar en el que los demás dormían ya que no creía que nadie fuera tan estúpido de atacarlos y en caso de que lo fuera Lionel su caja arma se encargaría de convertirlo en una escultura de piedra .

Estaba mirando con cierto odio a un colgante que sujetaba delicadamente en una mano . El colgante tenia una cadena hecha de oro y en el centro había una roca de forma amorfa que tenia incrustadas 7 gemas del color de las llamas de la ultima voluntad .

´ Y pensar que por esta mierda de colgante Giovanni tuvo que morir` - Pensó Natsu con rabia .

**Flashback . **

Tsuna estaba en la casa del que ahora consideraba su padre jugando en el salon con unos juguetes cuando Giovanni entro apuradamente a la casa .

Tsuna escúchame bien porque no hay tiempo de repetirlo , desde ahora tu nombre sera Natsu y tienes que proteger con tu vida este colgante . - Dijo enseñándole el colgante antes mencionado . Nunca te lo quites si no es para dárselo a una persona que creas que pueda cuidarlo bien . No tengo tiempo de explicarte sobre el colgante pero hay una persona que si puede , tienes que ir a ver a Bermuda el puede ayudarte con esto y ahora rápido escóndete debajo de la cama .

Tsuna se escondió y al poco tiempo la puerta fue azotada por un hombre alto de cabello rubio ( si Iemitsu pero Tsuna no lo reconoció ) que miraba con furia a Giovanni mientras que el ultimo solo mantenía una expresión calmada .

¿ Donde cojones esta el colgante ? - Dijo con mucha furia Iemitsu .

Ya no lo tengo . - Dijo Giovanni con calma .

No estoy para tus gilipolleces Giovanni dime ahora mismo donde esta el colgante . - Decía cada vez mas enfadado .

Esta lejos donde tu nunca lo podrás alcanzar . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo Giovanni antes de ser disparado en la cabeza muriendo al instante .

Maldito hijo de puta ahora tendré que volver a buscar desde el principio . - Exclamo furioso dándole un puñetazo a la pared rompiéndola en el proceso .

Tsuna quiso salir a ver como estaba su "padre" pero hubo algo que le dijo que no lo hiciera . Al poco rato de que el rubio se marchara llego un anciano que caminaba apoyado en un bastón que al ver el cuerpo del que antaño fue su amigo cambio su gesto cansado a uno de tristeza .

Perdóname Giovanni e llegado demasiado tarde . - Dijo el capo soltando una pequeña lagrima . Si yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes si yo hubiera intentado detener a Iemitsu . - El capo se seguía lamentando hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tsuna . Chao pequeño ¿ Conoces a Giovanni ?

S-si . - Dijo con mucho miedo Tsuna .

¿ Como te llamas ? - Pregunto amablemente el capo escondiendo su tristeza al ver a su amigo muerto .

Ts... Natsu . - Se corrigió antes de cometer un gran error . ¿ Mi "padre" esta bien ? - Dijo al borde del llanto .

Lo siento mucho Natsu pero Giovanni esta muerto . - Dijo el capo .

No no puede ser el no puede estar muerto . - Gritaba Tsuna mientras lloraba desconsoladamente .

Lo siento Natsu se ve que el era muy importante para ti pero si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo . - Dijo el capo apunto de romper a llorar también .

Pero el me dijo que no fuera con extraños . - Dijo Tsuna mientras intentaba secarse las lagrimas inútilmente .

Mi nombre es Timoteo , ahora que ya sabes mi nombre ya no soy un extraño ademas yo conocí a tu "padre" - Mantenía la sonrisa mientras intentaba guardar su dolor para si mismo .

¿ De verdad ? - Pregunto Tsuna con las lagrimas ya secas pero amenazando con volver a llorar .

Si . - Dijo con una sonrisa el capo a lo que el pequeño accedió y con miedo agarro su mano para después marcharse de aquel lugar .

**Flashback fin . **

Seguía mirando el colgante con odio y tristeza a la vez pero al sentir una presencia detrás de el inmediatamente lo escondió entre su ropa .

¿ De donde demonios habéis salido ? - Pregunto Reborn saliendo de entre las sombras .

No te entiendo . - Dijo Natsu con inocencia claramente fingida .

Claro que me entiendes . - Decía cada vez mas furioso Reborn su paciencia era demasiado limitada .

Te refieres a que no hay nada sobre mi y mis hermanos . - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona .

Si , sobre ti solo esta tu seudónimo y lo que le contaste a mi alumno . - Dijo con rabia si algo le enfadaba era no saber nada .

Esta claro que eso ya se conocía o realmente crees que uno de los mejores hitman del mundo daría información sobre si mismo tan fácilmente . - Mantenía esa sonrisa burlona .

Y de tus hermanos no hay absolutamente nada ni que los relacione contigo ni una descripción ni su nombre de pila no se sabe nada como demonios lo has hecho llevo todo el día buscando información y no hay nada . - Exclamo Reborn muy cabreado .

Jajaja veras cuento con una persona que se encargo de eliminarlo todo y a esa persona no se le escapa nada , te seria mas fácil llegar al centro de la tierra excavando con una cuchara que encontrar mas información . - Su sonrisa se iba volviendo cada vez mas grande , le divertía ver como se enfadaba Reborn .

Pienso descubrir mas sobre ti no lo dudes . - Dijo antes de volver a marcharse como llego .

Inténtalo . - Dijo con una sonrisa .

Tu eres Natsu verdad . - Dijo un rubio apareciendo también de entre las sombras .

Y tu debes de ser Iemitsu verdad . - Dijo con una sonrisa volcando todo su auto control a no matarlo ahí mismo .

Si , venia a agradecerte que le enseñaras a mi hijo . - El rubio al acercarse mas sospecho de Natsu .

No es nada . - Le volvió a responder con una sonrisa cada vez mas cabreado .

Perdona pero nos hemos visto antes . - Dijo el rubio sospechando .

A menos que tu trabajaras para alguno de los capos que he matado no creo . - Natsu ya sabia el motivo de su sospecha .

Natsu , Natsu , Natsu , Tsuna tu , tu eres mi maldito hijo . - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona .

Tu no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así Iemitsu . - Dijo furioso .

¿ Que forma es esa de hablarle a tu padre ? - Dijo intentando darle un puñetazo pero su puño fue atrapado .

Tu nunca as sido mi padre . - Dijo todavía mas furioso deteniendo el otro puño . Sabes cual es tu problema Iemitsu que ahora yo soy el mas fuerte .

De un movimiento agarro a Iemitsu del cuello y lo estampo contra un árbol dejando al descubierto su colgante que Iemitsu vio . Estaba haciendo cada vez mas presión como si quisiera romperle el cuello y lo habría hecho si una persona no lo hubiera detenido .

Ya basta Tsunayoshi . - Dijo Bermuda apareciendo con la llama de la noche sobre el hombro de Jager .

¿ Por que ? El merece morir . - Dijo furioso Tsuna mientras aligeraba un poco el agarre pero aun así lo estaba asfixiando .

Tienes razón Tsunayoshi , si lo matas no habrá ningún cargo contra ti pero aun así tendré que encerrarte en vindice por romper nuestro trato . - Dijo fríamente el ex-arcobaleno mientras que su ayudante solo mantenía callado .

Me importa una mierda el trato ahora yo solo quiero matarlo . - Dijo con mucha furia levantando su puño recubierto de unas llamas del cielo tan puras que se estaban tornando blancas .

Esta bien rompelo pero en ese caso dejare toda la información que elimine sobre ti y tus hermanos en Internet . - Mantenía su tono frió aunque tenia miedo de que no le hiciera caso ya que el ex-arcobaleno le tenia mucho cariño a su "hermano" pequeño .

Maldita sea esta bien . - Soltó a Iemitsu que se había puesto azul por la falta de aire y le dio un puñetazo a un árbol arrancándolo de cuajo y mandándolo a volar .

´Bendito seas internet`- Pensó Bermuda aliviado .

Jajajaja se ve que no tienes lo que hace falta para matarme . - Se burlo Iemitsu cuando recupero el aire .

No te rías Iemitsu Sawada tengo las suficiente pruebas contra ti como para mantenerte un buen tiempo en Vindice . - Dijo Bermuda enfadado por la falta de respeto .

Lo aceptare por esta vez Bermuda pero a la próxima nadie podrá pararme . Te lo advierto Iemitsu si das cualquier información sobre mi tu querido hijo esta muerto . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse .

No crees que deberíamos decirle al mocoso lo que realmente veníamos a decirle . - Hablo por primera vez Jager .

No , ahora no puede pensar con claridad sera mejor dejarlo por ahora . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a marcharse con las llamas de la noche .

Tengo que informar de esto . - Iemitsu saco un teléfono y marco un numero . Marek ya se donde esta el colgante .

Te lo advierto Iemitsu si eso no es verdad te matare . - Dijo con molestia la voz de un hombre .

No , te aseguro que es el colgante . - Dijo Iemitsu temiendo por su vida .

Esta bien dentro de un mes llegare con los demás a Namimori y antes de que preguntes si se perfectamente cada movimiento que haces . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar .

Prepárate para sufrir Tsuna . - Dijo con una sonrisa sádica Iemitsu .

**Al día siguiente . **

Natsu dormía tranquilamente hasta que se levanto por que le tiraron agua .

Despierta omnivoro es hora de que cumplas tu parte del trato . - Dijo Kyoya con las tonfas ya en alto .

¿ Trato ? - Pregunto Tsuna aun medio adormilado .

Kufufufufu Tsunayoshi-ni nos prometiste que si entrenábamos a esos inútiles te pasarías el día entero luchando conmigo y con ave-kun .

No puede ser un poco mas tarde . - Dijo apunto de volver a dormirse .

Omnivoro levanta de una vez . - Le movió otra vez Kyoya .

Maldita sea esta bien pero primero Mukuro crea un campo en el que podamos luchar sin destruir los alrededores .

Mukuro creo con una ilusión un enorme coliseo de aspecto romano .

Nos vendrá bien para luchar . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo para empezar a luchar .

El primero en atacar fue Kyoya que le lanzo una amplia gama de golpes muy rápidos y precisos que Natsu dificultosamente esquivo pero para cuando evadió a kyoya Mukuro consiguió darle un arañazo en el hombro . Ambos para lo mucho que se odiaban hacían un equipo increíble .

´ Justo tenían que aliarse para luchar contra mi ` - Se quejo Natsu en sus pensamientos .

Debido a la rapidez y la precisión con la que atacaban le era imposible atacar por lo que opto por mantenerse a la defensiva hasta ver una forma de atacar . Pero dios era muy difícil izquierda , derecha , arriba , izquierda , abajo , derecha , abajo , arriba , izquierda , tonfa tridente , tonfa , tridente , tridente , tridente , tonfa , tonfa , tridente y tonfa , tridente y tonfa . En esos momentos Natsu agradecía que Talbot le hiciera unos guantes tan resistentes . Seguía defendiendo hasta que finalmente vio una brecha .

X tornado . - Paso a toda velocidad por un hueco que ellos dejaron creando un gran tornado de llamas del cielo a su paso .

Sonrió triunfante pero todavía era muy pronto ya que a los que había golpeado eran ilusiones .

Muy bien Mukuro ya no veo a través de tus ilusiones tan fácilmente . - Dijo Natsu para volver a pelear .

Después continuo una batalla que me costaría demasiado describir por lo que lo dejo en que el coliseo quedo reducido a polvo .

**Por la noche en la casa cof mansión cof de Natsu . **

Llegaban Natsu , Kyoya y Mukuro con la ropa hecha jirones y con varias heridas alrededor de todo el cuerpo .

¿ Pero que demonios le habéis hecho a Tsuna-ni-sama ? - Grito Hayato .

Chicos ya he cumplido con vuestra petición asique no quiero ninguna queja a la hora de entrenar a esos inútiles . - Dijo Natsu a lo que los otros dos solo asintieron .

Hayato por favor dime que Chrome ya ha preparado la comida . - Dijo Natsu mientras su estomago rugía .

Si Tsuna-ni ya esta listo . - Dijo Chrome desde la cocina .

**Después de la deliciosa cena llego la hora de dormir . **

Menos mal que tu solo quieres que duerma contigo . - Dijo Natsu mientras Chrome le abrazaba .

No quiero molestar es solo que no puedo dormir sin abrazar a nadie . - Dijo casi inaudible . ( Pensabais que era por otra cosa verdad pervertidos )

No pasa nada de todas las que me han dado la tuya es la que menos quebraderos de cabeza me dará . - Dijo Natsu antes de caer dormido .

**Por la mañana . **

Tsuna-ni hora de que cumplas tu palabra al EXTREMO . - Dijo/grito Ryohei .

¿ Que te había prometido a ti ? - Dijo medio adormilado .

Que me acompañarías en mi entrenamiento EXTREMO . - En sus ojos se veía la llama del sol .

Por dios esto me va a doler . - Dijo con varias agujetas por la pelea del día anterior .

**Acabado el entrenamiento EXTREMO/mortal . **

Tsuna-ni tienes lo que le prometiste al gran Lambo-san . - Dijo Lambo en tono de superioridad .

Si , tienes el camión fuera . - Dijo Natsu entrando a su habitación para tumbarse en su cama de una vez .

Afuera había un gran camión en el que ponía ´dulces de uva`que cuando abrió la parte del cargamento Lambo quedo sepultado bajo una montaña de dulces de uva .

Esto es el cielo . - Dijo Lambo mientras que se comía los dulces .

**Turno de Takeshi . **

¿ Preparado Tsuna-ni ? - Pregunto Takeshi .

Si . - Respondió Natsu sujetando una pelota de béisbol bomba que si le dabas en un mal sitio explotaría .

Bien es mía . - Golpea la pelota con muchísima fuerza mandándola sabe dios donde .

La petición de Takeshi era simple que le ayudara en su entrenamiento para ser aceptado en el equipo ( esto lo entenderéis en el próximo capitulo )

**Turno de Hayato . **

La suya era también sencilla solo tenia que dejar que Hayato le enseñara sus habilidades con la dinamita y el sistema C.I.A para darle su opinión .

¿ Como he estado Tsuna-ni-sama ? - Dijo Hayato esperando con ansia su respuesta .

Eres un gran luchador Hayato y se que algún día me superaras . - Dijo Natsu con alegría mientras que a Hayato casi le da un infarto de la emoción .

**Turno de Natsu . **

El estaba tranquilamente viendo la tele cuando su teléfono sono y al ver quien era respondió de inmediato .

Ya esta hecho . - Dijo la voz de Timoteo desde el otro lado de la linea .

¿ Seguro ? - Pregunto algo desconfiado Natsu .

Si , ya he avisado a todas las familias que si aceptaban a cualquiera de tus hermanos en sus familias seria como una declaración de guerra a Vongola . - Dijo en tono serio Timoteo .

¿ Has dado cualquier dato sobre ellos o cualquier cosa que los relacione conmigo ? - Volvió a preguntar desconfiado .

No puedo darles una información que ni siquiera tengo . En serio deberías contarle mas a tu abuelo . - Dijo lo ultimo con tono infantil .

Esta bien abuelo puede que mas adelante te cuente un poco mas sobre mi . - Respondió algo molesto , le cabreaba el tono infantil de su abuelo .

Bueno ahora espero que cumplas tu palabra y entrenes muy bien a Giotto . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar .

Tranquilo abuelo yo siempre mantengo mi palabra ( y el trato con bermuda que ) . - Dijo para después guardarse el teléfono y seguir viendo la tele .

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y también espero no haber cometido demasiados errores en esta ocasión . **


	4. instituto

**Disclaimer: khr no me pertenece . **

**´Pensamientos`**

**- Habla el narrador . **

**Nota1: Este capitulo es solo de transición por lo que no habrá nada importante para la historia menos la pesadilla del principio . **

**Nota2: Este fic no lo tenia pensado para hacer de parejas pero si alguien quiere pedirme una pareja que lo haga y en caso de ser un oc que de su descripción física y mental ademas de un poco de su pasado y en el caso de Natsu tiene que ser mafiosa y conocerla ya. **

**Nota3: Todos los guardianes menos Lampo y Giotto tienen 15 pero no están todos en la misma clase . **

**Pd: Las parejas tienen que ser hetero . **

* * *

Natsu estaba ya mas que harto de la constante pesadilla a la que se veía sometido desde que se coloco por primera vez ese maldito colgante . Se repetía una vez mas lo mismo , frente a el había una mujer idéntica a Luce pero que parecía mas mayor y recitaba constantemente lo que parecía una canción .

_El mar no tiene límites. La Almeja pasa por su forma de generación en generación. El arco iris aparece de vez en cuando antes de desaparecer y sobre todos los demás esta el cielo siempre dispuesto a cargar con todo cuando los demás ya no estén . - _Repetía la mujer una y otra vez como si hubiera algo que el tenia que entender .

En ese momento sonó el despertador que le indicaba que era hora de ir al instituto y realmente seria un gran suplicio para el y para su trauma . Llego rápidamente al comedor en el que ya estaban todos sus hermanos desayunando , los saludo con una sonrisa y se sentó .

Sensei deberías madrugar mas . - Dijo Mukuro burlándose de el .

Calla o te pongo un castigo . - Dijo Natsu serio .

Todavía no me creo que a nosotros nos hayas inscrito como alumnos y tu te presentes como un profesor . - Dijo Gokudera .

Para que si yo ya se todo lo que se da y tampoco pienso permitir que vosotros por tener que entrenar a unos inútiles descuidéis vuestros estudios . - Dijo Tsuna en un tono que indicaba que el tema estaba zanjado .

Tsuna-ni ¿ En que clase estamos cada uno ? - Pregunto Chrome .

Veamos tu , Hayato y Takeshi estaréis en la case de G y Asari . Lambo estará en la misma clase que Lampo . Kyoya , Mukuro y Ryohei estarán en la clase de Knuckle , Alaude y Daemon . - Dijo Natsu de lo mas calmado esperando los reproches de sus hermanos .

¿ Y como se supone que explicaremos lo de nuestra edad ? - Pregunto esta vez Kyoya .

Es fácil al igual que yo sois superdotados pero no os preocupeis a cada uno lo he colocado en el curso que se mide a sus capacidades . - Dijo con calma Natsu .

¿ Como nos llamaremos al EXTREMO ? - Pregunto/grito .

Todos conserváis vuestro nombre de pila pero vuestro apellido sera Leone . - Continuo Natsu dándole un sorbo a su café .

¿ Y tu Tsuna-ni ? - Pregunto esta vez Takeshi .

Pues seré Tsunayoshi Leone . - Continuo con una tostada en la boca .

Pero ¿ No pasara nada si usas tu verdadero nombre ? - Pregunto Chrome .

No , el único nombre por el que se me conoce es Natsu y no soy tan estúpido como para usarlo . - Prosiguió con otra tostada en la boca Y bueno hora de irnos . - Dijo con una sonrisa a lo que todos asintieron .

**Clase de G y Asari . **

Bien clase yo soy vuestro nuevo profesor de matemáticas Tsunayoshi Leone , tengo 16 años y antes de que preguntéis soy superdotado y esto lo hago como una practica para la universidad . - Se presento el primero Natsu recibiendo un suspiro por parte de la población femenina de la clase .

Mi nombre es Chrome Leone , tengo 14 años y al igual que Tsuna-ni soy superdotada .

La gran parte de la población masculina miraba a Chrome para nada disimuladamente a Chrome cosa que Natsu noto y lanzo un boli a una pared llevándose a una mosca de por medio .

Seguid mirándola así y esa moscare seréis vosotros . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa siniestra escuchando como un glup por toda la población masculina de la clase .

Tsk mi nombre es Hayato Leone , tengo 14 años también soy superdotado y como os acerquéis a mi hermana os vuelo . - Dijo Hayato con dinamita en las manos recibiendo otro glup ademas de provocar suspiros por las chicas .

Ma ma Hayato-ni . Mi nombre es Takeshi Leone , tengo 14 años y también soy superdotado y sobre mi hermana acercaos a ella y acabareis mal . - Dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa siniestra y con su fiel shigure kintoki ya en la mano .

Bien dadas las presentaciones Chrome puedes sentarte y Hayato , Takeshi dadme la espada y la dinamita . - Dijo con aura oscura que decía atreveos a negaros que elimino toda queja .

**Clase de Alaude , Knuckle y Daemon . **

Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Leone , tengo 16 años . - Se presento una vez mas Natsu sacando como en la otra clase suspiros por parte de las chicas .

Kufufufufufu mi nombre es Mukuro Leone , tengo 15 años y si os atrevéis a decir algo sobre mi ojo os enseñare el infierno . - Dijo con el tridente ya en alto sacando suspiros de las chicas .

Yo soy Ryohei Leone y tengo 15 años al EXTREMO . - Dijo/grito Ryohei sacando también suspiros .

Hmp mi nombre es Kyoya Leone , tengo 15 años y si me molestáis kamikorosu . - Dijo con las tonfas en alto sacando gritos de las chicas .

Bien dadas las presentaciones Ryohei puedes sentarte , Mukuro y Kyoya las armas . - Dijo con una sonrisa .

No . - Respuesta made in Kyoya .

Kufufufufufufu no Tsunayoshi-ni . - Respuesta made in Mukuro .

Esta bien tenéis 5 segundos para dármelas o ateneos a mi furia . - Dijo desprendiendo un aura oscura recibiendo las armas al instante , cuando quería daba un miedo atroz .

**Clase de Giotto ( pobrecito esta forever alone ) . **

Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Leone y tengo 16 años . - Dijo con una sonrisa que saco muchos suspiros . ¿ Quisierais hacerme una pregunta ? - Al instante toda la clase tenia la mano levantada . Tu , la chica de pelo naranja .

¿ Por que eres nuestro profesor si tienes 16 años ? - Pregunto Kyoko .

Soy superdotado . - Fue la única respuesta que le dio para luego señalar a otra chica .

¿ Tienes novia ? - Pregunto la chica consiguiendo la atención de la población femenina de la clase .

No . - Dijo como si nada Natsu .

¿ Quisieras tener ? - Pregunto otra .

Claro pero por ahora estoy un poco ocupado por mis estudios . - Respondió con otra sonrisa provocando desmayos . Bueno empecemos la clase .

**Día de Kyoya . **

Le acababa de dar las tonfas a Natsu .

´Mis tonfas T.T` Tu herviboro quien es el presidente del comité de disciplina . - Le dijo al que estaba sentado a su lado .

Alaude Hibari pero es mejor no meterse con el . - Dijo el chico con miedo .

´ Despídete de tu comité herviboro` . - Pensó Kyoya .

Después de que pasaron las clases y de recuperar sus tonfas fue directamente al comité de disciplina y sin siquiera tocar a la puerta entro .

Desde ahora este es mi comité asique largo herviboro . - Dijo kyoya como si nada .

Por molestarme y amenazar a un estudiante de Nami te arrestare . - Dijo Alaude con sus esposas ya preparadas .

Después de una pelea que gano Kyoya .

Muy bien herviboros a menos que estáis comprometidos con la disciplina largaos . - Nadie hablo al fin y al cabo quien lo haría había ganado a su anterior líder .

´Mi comite `- Pensó deprimido Alaude .

**Día de mukuro . **

Ya le había entregado el tridente a Natsu .

´Mi amado tridente T.T` .

Después de las clases se dirigió a la zona en la que solían estar los delincuentes de Nami .

¿ Quien es vuestro líder ? - Pregunto Mukuro .

Yo . - Respondió Daemon .

Ya no . - Dijo Mukuro y antes de que Daemon pudiera protestar le coloco una de las esposas que le robo a Alaude .

Le seguiremos por siempre líder . - Decían los vándalos .

´Mis vándalos `- Pensó deprimido Daemon .

**Día de Takeshi . **

Ya le había entregado a Tsuna su espada .

Perdona pero sabes como me puedo unir al club de béisbol y de kendo . - Dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa a una compañera suya que se sonrojo .

Tienes que hablar con Ugetsu Yamamoto el es el líder de ambos clubs . - Respondió la chica tímidamente .

Después de clases .

Perdona Ugetsu puedo unirme al club de Kendo y de béisbol . - Pregunto Takeshi sonriendo .

Claro , quieres jugar ahora . - Respondió Ugetsu con otra sonrisa .

Esta bien .

El resto transcurrió con normalidad .

**Día de Hayato . **

Ya habiéndole entregado su dinamita a Natsu .

E tu ¿ Hay algún club de investigación de UMAS ? - Le pregunto al chico que tenia a su lado .

Si , G es su líder . - Le respondió el chico .

Después de clases .

Viejo quiero unirme al club de investigación de UMAS . - Dijo "amablemente" Hayato .

¡ Que no soy viejo ! - Le respondió G . Y bueno supongo que si sabes algo puedes unirte .

Se pasaron el resto del día dejando de lado su odio mutuo para hablar de UMAS .

**Día de Chrome . **

Cuando los demás ya les entregaron sus armas a Natsu .

Tsuna-ni deja de asustar a los demás . - Dijo la comúnmente tímida Chrome en tono de reproche .

Pero si no es nada comparado con lo que Xanxus-ni aria . - Dijo Natsu en tono infantil .

Ya pero el no esta aqui . - Le siguio diciendo en tono de reproche .

Es cierto el llegara hoy y mañana empezara a venir a este instituto junto a los demás . - Eso le dio mucho terror a los chicos si lo que Natsu hizo no era nada ya se imaginaban al tipo .

Bueno por esta te lo paso . - Le dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño .

La clase transcurrió normal hasta que un chico le paso un papelito .

Ven a verme al patio de atrás cuando acaben las clases . - Leyo Chrome en voz alta .

Acabadas las clases .

¿ Que querias ? - Pregunto tímidamente Chrome .

Bueno otra oportunidad no tendré . - Dijo acercándose para besarla .

Muy cerca de ellos estaban Natsu y Mukuro que estaban ocultos por una ilusión del ultimo .

Lo mato , yo lo mato . - Decía Natsu cabreado .

Tranquilo Tsunayoshi-ni mira quien viene . - Dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa espeluznante viendo a la persona que se acercaba .

El chico se detuvo en seco al sentir una pistola en su sien .

Vas a morir basura . - Dijo Xanxus "calmadamente"

Xanxus-ni no lo mates . - Dijo Chrome en tono de maestra .

El te ha intentado quitar tu inocencia por lo que merece morir . - Dijo de nuevo Xanxus "calmadamente" .

Xanxus-ni si lo matas no te daré nada de lo que cocine . - Ya había dado en el clavo .

Esta bien y tu basura si te vuelvo a ver cerca te vuelo los sesos . - Dijo Xanxus bajando la pistola a lo que el otro salio corriendo .

Xanxus-ni tendrías que haber disparado . - Dijo Natsu .

Hola Yoshi un gusto en verte . - Dijo Xanxus abrazándolo y luego a Mukuro .

Kufufufufufu vamos a casa . - Dijo Mukuro con su risa unica .

Claro , ya quiero comer lo que ha preparado mi pequeña Chrome . - Dijo Xanxus .

**Día de Ryohei . **

Cuando los demás ya habían entregado las armas .

¿ Quien es el líder del club de boxeo al EXTREMO ? - Dijo/grito Ryohei .

Es Knuckle Sasagawa .

Acabadas las clases .

Puedo unirme al club de boxeo al EXTREMO . - Dijo/Grito Ryohei .

Si al LIMITE . - Dijo/grito Knuckle .

Y así se pasaron el día entrenando .

**Día de Lambo . **

Dada la presentación el se sentó y rápidamente fue avasallado por las chicas cabreando a cierto peliverde .

Y yo que . - Exclamo furioso Lampo .

Calla que no vales ni para ser súbdito del gran Lambo-san . - Dijo en tono de superioridad Lambo .

Esto es la guerra . - Dijo Lampo .

Después de una pelea en la que Lampo acabo muy electrocutado gano Lambo .

**Reunión de la primera generación en la habitación de Giotto . **

Alaude , Daemon y Lampo me decepciona lo fácilmente que os han vencido los hermanos de Natsu . - Dijo Reborn que los había observado a todos .

Abra vendetta . - Dijeron los tres antes mencionados al unisono muy enfadados .

A mi me cae bien , es buen jugador de béisbol ademas de buen espadachín . - Dijo Ugetsu con su clásica sonrisa .

Es un irrespetuoso pero sabe mucho de UMAS . - Dijo G algo molesto .

Es un boxeador al LIMITE . - Vocifero Knuckle .

Se a llevado toda la atención de Kyoko . - Dijo Giotto deprimido .

Ya hablaremos de ti Dame-Giotto . - Dijo Reborn . Ahora que opináis de ellos y esta vez dejando de lado los rencores .

Hn . - Fue lo unico que dijo Alaude .

Es un engreido . - Dijo Daemon .

No es tan genial como se cree . - Dijo Lampo .

Es un compañero al LIMITE . - Vocifero Knuckle .

Es un irrespetuoso pero tiene futuro . - Dijo G .

Es un buen tipo . - Dijo Ugetsu .

Me da miedo . - Dijo Giotto .

¿ Por que ? - Pregunto Reborn .

Hay algo en el que me dice que es mejor que no confié en el . - Dijo Giotto pensativo .

**Casa de Natsu . **

Xanxus-ni ya que te quedaras con nosotros ten claro esto . Si rompes aunque sea una simple cuchara te enfrentaras a mi furia . - Dijo Natsu con aura aterradora . Y lo mismo va para vosotros . - Dijo señalando a Squal , Bel , Levi y Mammon .

Vamos Tsu-chan no te preocupes tanto . - Dijo Lussuria en tono maternal .

Tengo que recordaros lo que paso la ultima vez que vosotros rompisteis algo de mi casa . - Dijo Natsu con aura sombría .

Como olvidarlo después de eso no pudimos caminar durante una semana . - Dijo Mammon .

Pues ya sabéis . - Dijo quitando su aura oscura .

**Omake Vindice . **

Oye Bermuda . - Dijo Jager .

¿ Que quieres ? - Le pregunto Bermuda con su usual tono frió .

No te parece que últimamente tenemos mucho tiempo libre . - Le dijo Jager .

¿ Por que lo dices ? - Dijo Bermuda con el mismo tono .

Sera porque estamos en la playa . - Dijo Jager dejando ver lo obvio . Ademas ya hemos visitado al mocoso dos veces en menos de 24 horas y ya me aburro de no hacer nada vamos a juzgar a alguien o algo .

Shh ten cuidado el sindicato de la mafia nos ha obligado a tomarnos vacaciones . - Dijo Bermuda nervioso .

¿ Tan temibles son ? - Pregunto Jager también nervioso .

Se dice que lograron que Knuckle Sasagawa el décimo guardián del sol vongola se pasara un día entero sin entrenar . - Dijo con los pelos tapados por las vendas de punta .

Eso es imposible . - Dijo Jager con miedo .

Acaso no disfrutáis vuestras vacaciones . - Dijo uno del sindicato apareciendo de la nada .

Si si si . - Respondieron los dos al unisono nerviosos .

Bien porque todavía os quedan dos semanas de vacaciones . - Dijo con una sonrisa para luego marcharse .

Si no hago nada en dos semanas me volver loco . - Dijo Jager .

Espera ya se que hacer , acércate . - Cuando Jager estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le contó su plan al oído .

Perfecto . - Dijo Jager .

**Continuara en el próximo omake . **


	5. cobarde y egoista

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

´**pensamientos`**

**- Habla el narrador . **

* * *

Natsu junto a sus hermanos , Varia y la primera habían vuelto al bosque en el que entrenaron por primera vez .

Las cosas son las mismas vosotros elegís el entrenamiento y el lugar solo no los matéis y para esta ocasión el miembro de varia con vuestro atributo os acompañara durante el entrenamiento . - Dijo Natsu .

Hai . - Dijeron todos menos algunos que solo asintieron .

Bien Giotto yo y Xanxus-ni te esperamos en el acantilado de la otra ocasión , no tienes permitido usar el modo hyper para escalar . - Antes de poder dar cualquier reproche Natsu y Xanxus ya se habían marchado .

Después de dos horas en las que el hitman y el varia se dedicaron a intercambiar anécdotas Giotto finalmente llego a la cima que ahora fijándose mejor era exactamente igual al lugar en el que entreno con Reborn y Basil .

Ya era hora escoria . - Dijo el siempre "calmado" Xanxus .

Sube tu este acantilado . - Dijo Giotto en tono infantil .

Bien dejando de lado las gilipolleces de Giotto daremos inicio al entrenamiento pero antes que nada Reborn pase lo que pase tu no tienes permitido participar . - Dijo Natsu en tono serio .

Esta bien , estoy interesado en ver tus entrenamientos . - Dijo Reborn con su clásica sonrisa que indicaba que a Giotto le esperaba sufrimiento .

Muy bien esto sera sencillo , Giotto te enfrentaras a Xanxus-nii y tienes que vencerlo . - Dijo Natsu calmado .

Hiiiiii enfrentarme a Xanxus . - Dijo intranquilo dame-Giotto .

No me extraña que te llamen dame-Giotto . - Dijo Natsu riendo .

Venga escoria no tengo todo el día . - Vocifero "calmado" Xanxus .

Esta bien . - De su bolsillo saco dos píldoras pero antes de que pudiera tomárselas Natsu se las arrebato .

No puedes usar las píldoras y tu Reborn ya sabes que tienes prohibido intervenir y eso incluye las balas . - Dijo Natsu mirando serio a Reborn que solo asintió .

Pero como voy a luchar sin entrar en el modo hyper . - Dijo miedo dame-Giotto .

Empezad . - Dijo Natsu ignorando a Giotto .

La batalla era mas que decepcionante , Giotto lo único que hacia era esquivar los golpes de Xanxus sin siquiera atacar y cuando Xanxus estaba apunto de dispararle Natsu lo detuvo .

Te debo una Natsu . - Cuando fue a su lado este lo miro con odio para después darle un puñetazo mandándolo a chocar contra una de las enormes piedras rompiéndola en el proceso .

Adelante tomate esa mierda . - Vocifero lanzandole las píldoras que este no dudo en tomarse .

En esta ocasión Giotto iba a la ofensiva pero aun así Natsu lo leía a la perfección esquivando fácilmente sus golpes y cuando vio la ocasión le golpeo fuertemente en el estomago haciendo caer de rodillas .

Eres un maldito cobarde . - Le grito a Giotto .

Yo no soy un cobarde . - Dijo entrecortadamente Giotto mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración .

Tienes razón no eres un cobarde eres mucho peor que eso eres un puto egoísta . - Volvió a vociferar para darle una patada que lo mando a chocar de nuevo contra una roca .

¿ Por que dices eso ? - Dijo Giotto tosiendo sangre probablemente tenia una costilla rota .

Acaso no es obvio dependes de esa mierda de pastillas para luchar y ser valiente mientras que tus guardianes afrontan sus miedos y luchan con valor aun con todo el miedo que les causa esto . - Volvió a gritar enfadado .

¿ Que estas diciendo ? - Pregunto Giotto al borde del desmayo .

No solo cobarde y egoísta también idiota . Acaso no te has dado cuenta en todo este tiempo de lo que yo me he dado cuenta con una sola mirada . - Las llamas empezaban a recubrir su cuerpo por la ira .

¿ De que me tenia que dar cuenta ? - Dijo Giotto con la vista ya algo borrosa .

Todos tus guardianes tienen un miedo atroz pero aun así lo esconden para que tu no te preocupes es por eso que eres un cobarde y un egoísta porque ellos aun con todo su miedo salen a luchar con valor sin dudarlo mientras que tu dependes de una mierda de pastillas o una puta bala para luchar la gente como tu me repugna . - Se acerco a el y lo levanto agarrándolo de la camisa .

¿ Ellos realmente sienten miedo ? - Dijo Giotto ya casi desmayado .

Todavía no te desmayes aun hace falta que estés despierto . - Dicho esto las llamas del cielo cambiaron por unas del sol sanandolo rápidamente . Si ellos sienten miedo que demonios te esperabas esto es la mafia puede que tu lo veas como un juego pero ellos están obligados a tomárselo enserio . - Las llamas a su alrededor se estaban tornando blancas .

No soy un cobarde y tampoco creo que esto sea un juego . - Dijo Giotto ya en buen estado .

Si no eres un cobarde atrévete a mirarme a los ojos . - Dijo Natsu intentando calmarse .

Giotto lo miro a los ojos y frente a el apareció un Natsu mucho mas pequeño que el como de unos 9 años matando a una persona . El pequeño se quedo mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre por un buen rato como esperando que desapareciera y de un momento a otro quien tenia las manos manchadas de sangre era Giotto . Seguía viendo escenas en las que Natsu mataba y el siempre se quedaba igual mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre hasta que llego a un punto en el que dejo de mirar sus manos y mataba sin titubear ni un solo segundo .

Esto es el mundo de la mafia , un cobarde como tu no vale para el . - Dijo sacando a Giotto de su visión .

¿ Que que demonios a sido eso ? - Dijo Giotto mirando sus manos limpias mientras lloraba .

Has visto las veces que yo he tenido que matar . - Dijo Natsu ya tranquilo .

¿ Como hiciste para ya no sentir miedo para ya no mirarte las manos cuando matabas ? - Dijo Giotto con miedo .

Esa es una respuesta que tienes que encontrar por ti mismo pero dudo que logres encontrarla si mis hermanos con una edad mucho mas baja que la tuya salieron mucho menos perturbados . - Dijo Natsu con serenidad .

Como demonios se te ocurrió enseñarle algo como eso a unos niños . - Grito Giotto furioso .

Fue para que desistieran en su intento de seguirme en el mundo de la mafia pero aun cuando volvieron en si no vi en ellos ni un ápice de miedo créeme hasta Lambo seria un jefe infinitamente mejor que tu . - Respondió Natsu con la misma serenidad .

Yoshi creo que estas empezando a pasarte . - Hablo por primera vez Xanxus sintiendo lastima por Giotto .

Les he pedido a mis hermanos que le enseñen a tus guardianes lo mismo que yo te he enseñado cuando los veas pregúntales que piensan acerca de la mafia . Espero que a través de su respuesta encuentres la tuya y hasta que no te atrevas a luchar sin esa mierda ni te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra . - Dijo Natsu esto ultimo con molestia .

Te has pasado Natsu . - Dijo esta vez Reborn que no iba a seguir callado .

Deberías haberte informado mejor antes de venir a verme . Yo siempre les hago demostrar su valor para entrenarlos realmente , si este inútil no es capaz de demostrarme su valor no creo que ni siquiera sea capaz de dirigir un grupo de monos . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse .

**Cuando la primera se reúne en la habitación de Giotto . **

Os lo han enseñado . - Pregunto Giotto cabizbajo .

Si . - Respondieron todos .

¿ Que pensáis de la mafia ? - Pregunto de nuevo Giotto cabizbajo .

Es peligrosa pero por ti seguiré luchando . - Dijo G con orgullo pero Giotto noto en el un miedo atroz .

Es peligrosa al LIMITE pero contigo a nuestro lado se que podemos estar seguros . - Dijo Knukcle pero en el también notaba miedo .

Hn . - Fue lo único que dijo Alaude aunque en el también notaba un poco de miedo .

Bah todos serán mis súbditos . - Dijo el cobarde de Lampo que era en el que mas miedo notaba .

Jajajaja es peligrosa pero estaré a tu lado siempre . - Dijo Asari con una sonrisa pero en el también había miedo .

Nufufufufufu no te importa . - Dijo Daemon pero notaba como el también sentía miedo .

´El tenia razón , todos tienen miedo pero por mi se mantienen valientes y yo me tomo el lujo de depender de unas píldoras para luchar realmente soy un cobarde y un egoísta`- Pensó Giotto .

**Con Natsu . **

Se encontraba solo en el mismo lago de la otra vez . El se mantenía calmado hasta que noto quien iba a aparecer .

Hola Bermuda-nii . - Dijo Natsu calmado .

Tsunayoshi , tenemos algo que decirte . - Dijo Bermuda apareciendo con las llamas de la noche desde el hombro de Jager .

Soy todo oídos . - Dijo Natsu con calma .

Ya hemos descubierto que es ese colgante . - Dijo Bermuda con su usual tono frió .

¿ Como ? - Dijo Natsu esta vez nervioso .

Ese colgante es la ultima pieza del Trinisette . - Dijo Bermuda manteniendo su tono frió .

¿ Y que es lo que hace ? - Pregunto Natsu cada vez mas nervioso .

No lo saben Tsunayoshi ni siquiera yo se lo que hace . - Dijo Checker face saliendo de la nada .

¡Checker! - Exclamaron los tres sorprendidos al fin y al cabo que el se dejara ver era realmente raro .

Ese colgante fue creado por Sepira para proteger el Trinisette pero nunca me dijo nada sobre que hacia exactamente el colgante . - Dijo Checker calmado .

Un momento con que eso significaba la canción que recitaba en mis pesadillas . - Dijo Natsu sorprendido .

¿ Puedes decirme la letra ? - Pregunto Checker nervioso .

_El mar no tiene límites. La Almeja pasa por su forma de generación en generación. El arco iris aparece de vez en cuando antes de desaparecer y por encima de todos los demás esta el cielo siempre dispuesto a cargar con todo cuando los demás ya no estén . - _Recito de memoria Natsu como si la canción hubiera quedado grabada en su cerebro .

Por lo que se esa canción solo llega hasta el arco iris . - Dijo Checker pensativo . Y por otra parte lo dicho por la canción no nos da muchas pistas sobre lo que puede hacer el colgante .

**Omake primer día de instituto para Varia . **

Muy bien clase hoy tenemos 5 alumnos nuevos presentaos por favor .

Mi nombre es Xanxus di Vongola y no quiero que os acerquéis a mi escorias . - Dijo "calmado" Xanxus con las pistolas en alto ganándose gritos por parte de las chicas .

Vooooiiiiiii mi nombre es Superbi Squalo y no me molestéis o os convierto en rost beaf . - Dijo "calmado" Squalo con su espada preparada causando algunos gritos de terror .

Shishishishishsihi soy el príncipe Belphegor y no quiero a plebeyos cerca de mi . - Dijo Bel con su risa sádica ganando varios suspiros por las chicas .

Yo soy el hermanito mayor de Tsu-chan , Lussuria y si queréis salir con el tendréis que hablar conmigo . - Al instante fue agarrado por el fandom de Natsu sacando varias gotas anime .

Yo soy Levi-A-Than y no os acerquéis al boss . - Dijo Levi mientras el recién creado fandom de Xanxus lo miraban con odio .

Muy bien ahora Xanxus-ni , Squalo-ni , Bel-ni y Levi-ni dadme las armas . - Dijo sereno .

Jamas . - Dijo Xanxus .

De eso nada mocoso . - Dijo Squalo .

Shishishishishi el príncipe no recibe ordenes . - Dijo Bel .

Y Levi bueno el estaba ocupado en una batalla de miradas con el fandom de Xanxus .

Veo que tendre que dejar de lado la amabilidad y ser un poco mas rudo . - Dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa que hizo temblar al mismisimo Xanxus mientras emanaba un aura oscura que asustaría al propio Kyoya .

Escorias dadle las armas . - Dijo Xanxus con miedo entregándole las pistolas .

Tranquilo Tsunayoshi no te enfades . - Dijo Squalo temblando entregándole su espada .

El príncipe lo hace porque quiere . - Dijo Bel temblando también dándole dos cuchillos .

Bel-nii todos los cuchillos . - Bel empezó a sacar numerosos cuchillos . Entre que Bel saca los cuchillos empecemos la clase .

**Acabada la clase . **

Perdón profesor Tsunayoshi pero el profesor de gimnasia a faltado podría dar usted la clase en su lugar . - Dijo el director entrando a la sala .

Claro no hay problema . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras que su fandom le tomaba fotos . Bien chicos vamos al gimnasio y Bel-ni sigue sacando cuchillos . - Dijo viendo como Bel aun no había acabado de sacarse cuchillos .

**En el gimnasio . **

Bueno ya que no soy muy bueno en esto de ser profesor de gimnasio os dejo a vosotros escoger un juego . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa .

Tiro al tiburón . - Dijo Xanxus .

Paliza al jefe estúpido . - Dijo Squalo .

Ayudar al príncipe a sacar cuchillos . - Dijo Bel aun sacándose cuchillos de sabe dios donde .

Que tal si hacemos bailes . - Dijo Kyoko .

Pilla pilla por parejas . - Dijo semi-inaudible Giotto por la vergüenza .

Buena idea Dame-Giotto . Yo iré con el profesor Tsunayoshi . - Dijo todo el fandom de Natsu .

Yo iré con Xanxus . - Dijo el fandom de Xanxus .

¿ Cuando dejaran de llamarme así T.T ? - Decía Giotto deprimido en una esquina .

Vamos Giotto-kun no te pongas así . - Trataba de animarlo Kyoko .

Yo iré con el boss . - Dijo Levi con la ropa rasgada y varios arañazos por su enfrentamiento con el fandom de Xanxus .

Yo iré con Tsu-chan . - Dijo Lussuria en tono maternal .

Bien ya que todos queréis jugar a lo que ha dicho Giotto jugaremos al pilla pilla pero yo decido parejas . Giotto con Xanxus . Squalo y Kyoko . Levi y Lussuria etc .

**Acabada la clase . **

Ha sido realmente divertido . - Dijo Natsu un poco sudado mientras que su compañera que casualmente no tenia pareja se le agarraba como una lapa .

Shishihishishi el príncipe a acabado con los cuchillos ahora podre jugar . - Dijo señalando como habia llenado una mesa de reuniones con cuchillos .

Bel-ni la clase ya se ha acabado . - Dijo Natsu mirándolo con compasión .

Moraleja para Bel desde ahora guarda tus cuchillos en las cajas arma .

* * *

**Lo siento para quienes esperaban las travesuras de Bermuda y Jager pero como veis en este capitulo están ocupados . **


	6. cita con pony

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

**´Pensamientos`**

**- Habla el narrador . **

**Letra en negro durante la cita es la conversación de los que los espían . **

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama : Te agradezco toda la informacion sobre tu oc que me diste y ya que hay varias cosas de su historia que puedo usar he decidido usarla como un personaje de peso en la historia . Espero que te guste como me ha salido si no siempre puedes decírmelo . **

* * *

- El ex-arcobaleno , el hitman y el humano real seguían en el mismo lago .

Tsunayoshi me voy , tengo que investigar sobre el colgante . - Dijo Checker para después marcharse .

Nosotros también nos vamos , tenemos asuntos pendientes con el sindicato de la mafia . - Si Bermuda no tuviera toda la cara vendada se le vería una sonrisa maquiavelica .

Bien , adiós Bermuda-ni , Jager-ni . - Despues de lo que dijo Natsu ambos se marcharon con las llamas de la noche y este solo se saco el móvil y marco un numero .

Diga . - Se escucho por la otra linea la voz de una mujer .

Rose-ni soy Natsu . - Dijo Natsu alejando un poco el telefono de su oido .

¡ Ya era hora de que dieras señales de vida ! - El grito de la mujer llamada Rose se escucharía en todo el bosque .

Lo siento , lo siento . Bueno necesito que vengas a Namimori . - Dijo Natsu con la voz temblorosa por si volvía a gritar .

¿ Para que ? - Pregunto la mujer en un tono mas calmado .

Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para unas cuantas cosas . - Dijo Natsu recobrando su tono indiferente al ver que ya no le gritaria .

Esta bien voy para ya pero te lo advierto si cualquiera de mis pequeños tiene solo un rasguño vas a sufrir . - Dijo la niñera de los hermanos de Natsu .

Si tranquila están bien . - Dijo Natsu con voz temblorosa y sudando .

Dicho eso la mujer colgó y Natsu volvió a marcar un numero .

Hola pony . - Dijo Natsu esta vez en tono burlón .

¡ Que no me llames así ! - Se escucho la voz de un hombre por la otra linea .

Ya , ya bueno necesitare que vengas a Namimori . - Dijo Natsu cambiando su tono burlón por uno indiferente .

¿ Para que ? - Se escucho la voz del hombre desde la otra linea .

Estoy entrenando a tu estúpido "hermano" y hasta que no me demuestre que vale para algo sin sus pastillas no seguiré entrenándole . - Dijo Natsu tranquilo poniendo énfasis en la palabra hermano .

Vale ¿ Y yo que tengo que ver ? - Volvió a preguntar el pony .

Hasta que me demuestre su valor le enseñaras a llevar el tema de la mafia . - Dijo aunque mas bien parecía que se lo ordenaba .

Resumiendo que tengo que ir a hacer tu trabajo y el de Reborn . - Inquirió el hombre .

Bueno tu dirás yo soy el poli malo y Reborn es el poli peor asique como prefieres venir tranquilamente o a balazos por cortesía de Reborn . - Dijo Natsu burlón ya que había ganado la discusión .

Esta bien mañana estaré allí . - Dijo el hombre para después colgar .

Bien pues ya e cubierto el entrenamiento de mi estúpido hermano con pony y el entrenamiento de mis hermanos con Rose-ni . - Dijo el hitman para si mismo para luego marcharse . -

**Al día siguiente . **

- Volvían a estar los guardianes de Giotto y los de Natsu en el mismo bosque pero en esta ocasión en vez de contar con varia contaban con un hombre y una mujer .

Hola Dino-san . - Saludo alegre el futuro capo .

Hola Giotto . - Saludo también el pony .

Muy bien id cada uno a vuestros entrenamientos yo me iré con Natsu a hablar de unas cosas . Dijo la mujer .

Si Rose-ni-sama . - Dijeron los hermanos de Natsu .

**Casa de Natsu . **

- Se encontraban en una sala espaciosa con una mesa en el centro en la que fácilmente cabían 9 personas .

Definitivamente se me hace nostálgico verte con esa apariencia . - Dijo Natsu .

- Rose llevaba una blusa que no le cubría los hombros y de manga larga color negra, arriba de esta traia una especie de chaleco de cuello alto (como el de las blusas o camisas) color beige con el escote triangular cubierto por la blusa negra y una corbata roja que llega hasta la mitad de su busto; Una falda de tablones del mismo tono que el chaleco con un doble fondo color negro que cae sobrepasando la mitad del muslo y sujeto con un cinturón del mismo color de hebilla dorada; finalmente unas media oscuras que no pasaban de medio muslo, junto con unos botines hasta media pantorrilla. Su cabello era de un rojo entre claro e intenso al igual que sus ojos , de una estatura entre alta y normal y con buena figura .

Lo se pero que quieres que le haga mucha gente me la tiene jurado . - Dijo Rose aumentando de tamaño volviéndose así mas alta y tornándose su cabello de un rojo mas intenso .

La habilidad de tomar tu forma mas joven la conseguiste debido a las experimentaciones ¿ Verdad ? - Pregunto Natsu en un tono mas suave del usual .

Si . Yo no soy el único que se ve diferente o si no mírate , todavía me cuesta creer que la persona que tengo delante sea el mismo niño tierno e inocente al que conocí 9 años atrás . - Dijo Rose en tono nostálgico .

**Flashback hace 9 años . **

Giovanni ¿ Estas en casa ? - Dijo una Rose de 14 años entrando a la residencia del mayor con una llave dada por el mismo .

En la cocina . - Se escucho la voz de Giovanni desde el lugar antes mencionado .

Entonces ¿ Tienes la información ? - Pregunto Rose impaciente .

Claro , pero espera un momento todavía no he acabado la comida de Tsuna , quédate si quieres . - Dijo el mayor mientras cocinaba .

¿ Tsuna ? - Pregunto Rose confusa sin saber de su existencia .

Es un niño que me encontré hace tres años en la calle y decidí acogerlo . - Dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa .

Dime la verdad Giovanni tu no eres ningún alma caritativa por lo que estoy segura que tiene algo especial . - Inquirio Rose .

Y tienes razón , el colgante lo ha elegido como su próximo portador . - Dijo mostrandole el collar que brillaba .

¿ Papi ya esta la comida ? - Pregunto un Tsuna de siete años entrando a la cocina sujetando un peluche de un león .

En un momento estará lista Tsuna . - Dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa .

¿ Qu-quien eres ? - Pregunto Tsuna con voz temblorosa al darse cuenta de la presencia de Rose .

Mi nombre es Rosalie Von Einswald y el tuyo . - Dijo con una sonrisa falsa Rose .

M-mi nombre es Tsu-Tsunayoshi Sawada . - Respondió tímido Tsuna .

Encantada de conocerte Tsunayoshi . - Dijo Rose extendiéndole la mano y cuando el pequeño alzo su mirada hacia Rose se fijo en sus ojos y al instante se echo para atrás sujetando con fuerza el peluche .

¿ Po-por que tus ojos están tan llenos de odio y venganza ? - Pregunto Tsuna con miedo de la pelirroja .

Vamos Tsuna te he dicho que no interfieras en la vida de los demás . - Dijo a modo de regaño Giovanni .

Lo siento Rosalie . - Dijo Tsuna con la cabeza agachada a modo de disculpa .

Puedes llamarme Rose y no pasa nada te perdono . - La pelirroja le revolvió el pelo al pequeño cielo .

Se pasaron un rato jugando hasta que finalmente llego el motivo por el que Rose había acudido a Giovanni .

Bien aquí tienes la información sobre el lugar en el que se reunirán los que eliminaron a la familia Von Einswald aunque te advierto de que no estarán todos . - Dijo Giovanni entregándole una carpeta .

Gracias , con esto mi familia tendrá al fin venganza . - Dijo Rose con seriedad .

Esta probablemente sea la ultima vez que nos veamos . - Dijo Giovanni refiriéndose mas a su cercana muerte que al riesgo al que se sometía Rose .

Lo se Giovanni pero este es un riesgo que pienso correr . - Dijo Rose sin darse cuenta de que la muerte que insinuaba Giovanni no era la suya .

**Flashback fin . **

Todavía me duele no haberme dado cuenta de que la muerte a la que se refería era la suya propia . - Dijo Rose enfadada consigo misma .

No es tu culpa Rose-ni . - Dijo Natsu manteniendo su tono suave .

También siento no haber llegado a tiempo para ti . Cuando me entere de la muerte de Giovanni y tu desaparición me puse a buscarte sin descanso por miedo a que acabaras como yo sediento de venganza pero por desgracia para cuando te encontré tu ya tenias las manos manchadas de sangre . - Dijo Rose cada vez mas enfadada consigo misma .

Pero aun así me ayudaste a salir de mi propia oscuridad y se que sin ti ahora mismo seria una maquina de matar sin sentimientos . - Dijo Natsu con una voz cálida .

Agradezco que me permitas ver tu corazón cuando no se lo dejas ver a nadie mas . - Dijo abrazando a Natsu .

- Rose era la única persona con la que Natsu se permitía volver a ser Tsuna , la única persona a la que le permitía ver sus miedos y sus inseguridades la única persona a la que le mostraba su corazón y eso hacia feliz a Rose por permitir que una persona que había cometido los crímenes que ella había cometido sintiera que podía ayudar a una persona ( no os confundáis lo suyo es amor de hermanos )

Gracias Rose-ni siempre me quedo muy agusto cuando dejo salir mi miedo , el miedo que no puedo dejar salir cuando soy Natsu . - Dijo Natsu feliz como si acabara de quitarse una carga de encima .

Que escena mas entrañable no Yoshi , Rosi . - Dijo Xanxus prácticamente saliendo de la nada .

Rose . - Dijo Rose .

Rosi . - Volvió a decir Xanxus en tono burlón .

Rose .

Rosi .

Rose . - A la pelirroja ya se le estaban marcando unas venas en la frente .

Rosi . - Dijo de nuevo Xanxus ignorando que estaba a punto de morir .

- Mientras que Rosi quiero decir Rose pensaba en como deshacerse del cuerpo del estúpido de Xanxus , Natsu pensaba en como evitarlo hasta que la persona que entro a la habitación les salvo .

Hola , venia a hablar del tema de Marek - Dijo Dino entrando a la habitación .

Se lo has contado tu Xanxus-ni . - Dijo Natsu .

La escoria pregunto y yo respondí . - Dijo Xanxus como si nada .

Muy bien ya que **Pony** a llegado podemos hablar del tema . - Dijo Natsu haciendo énfasis en la palabra Pony .

¡ Que no me llames Pony ! - Grito Pony digo Dino .

Vale vale . La cosa es sencilla el malnacido de Iemitsu a avisado a un tipo llamado Marek de que yo tengo el colgante y por lo visto ese tipo llegara en unas semanas a Namimori . - Dijo Natsu en tono serio .

Vaya cosa destrozare a esa basura . - Dijo Xanxus .

Xanxus-ni si las cosas fueran así de fáciles no hubiera llamado a Rose . - Dijo Natsu manteniendo su tono serio .

Es verdad ¿ Por que Rose esta aquí ? - Dijo Dino .

Ella se encargara de entrenar a mis hermanos . - Dijo Natsu serio .

¿ Tan fuertes son como para que yo tenga que entrenar a tus hermanos ? - Pregunto esta vez Rose .

Si y si puedes entrena también un poco a los vongola . - Dijo Natsu .

Yo tengo que volver a Italia para reagruparme con las escorias . - Dijo Xanxus .

Bien , Dino tu entrenaras a Giotto hasta que tenga el valor para luchar sin las píldoras una vez lo tenga seguiré con su entrenamiento . - Dijo Natsu .

Bien nos vemos en unos días Yoshi , Cavallone , Rosi . - Dijo Xanxus en tono burlón y saliendo corriendo antes de que la ultima lo matara .

Oye Rose ahora que lo pienso me debes una cita . - Dijo Dino .

No es verdad . - Dijo Rose en tono frió .

Natsu tu fuiste el juez de la apuesta asique di la verdad quien gano . - Dijo Dino .

Me estoy condenando a mil años de dolor pero fue Pony . - Dijo Natsu mientras Rose daba amenazas e insultos por lo bajo .

**Esa misma tarde en el cine ( si ya no es muy original pero no se me ocurría nada mejor ) . **

¿ Que película quieres ver tu Rose ? - Dijo Dino abrazando a Rose mientras esta intentaba zafarse .

Esta . - Dijo señalando una de zombies .

Vaya yo me esperaba algo mas femenino . - dijo Dino cayendo al suelo de un puñetazo .

Acaso porque soy mujer tienen que gustarme las cosas románticas . - Dijo Rose enfadada .

**Menudo golpe le ha dado a Pony . - Dijo Natsu desde una distancia segura . **

**¿ Por que espiamos a la carnívora y al herviboro ? - Pregunto Kyoya que estaba ahí por pura casualidad . **

**No me digas que tu no tienes curiosidad al extremo . - Dijo Ryohei sin gritar el extremo por temor a que los descubrieran . **

Esta bien esta bien lo siento no debería haber dicho eso . - Dijo Dino levantándose .

Vayamos a ver la maldita película y punto . - Dijo Rose .

**Parece que van a ver una de zombies . - Dijo Hayato . **

**A Lambo-san le dan miedo los zombies . - Dijo Lambo sujetándose de Chrome . **

**Ma ma Lambo no pasa nada . - Trato de tranquilizarlo Takeshi . **

- Si pensabais que quien se asustaría seria Rose y correría a abrazar a Dino estáis equivocados ya que era Dino quien pegaba gritos de niña pequeña mientras abrazaba a Rose y Natsu lo grababa todo .

**Pony ¿ Realmente dirige una de las familias mas poderosas del mundo ? - Dijo Natsu viendo los gritos de niña que pegaba Dino . **

**Kufufufufufu nunca se sabe . - Dijo tan misterioso como siempre Mukuro . **

**Tengo miedo Tsuna-ni . - Dijeron Lambo y Chrome abrazados al antes mencionado . **

**- Acabada la cita . **

Finalmente hemos llegado . - Expreso Rose con molestia al llegar a casa de Natsu .

Bueno no creo que lo hayamos pasado tan mal . - Dijo Dino .

Claro dejando de lado tus gritos de niña y tus tropiezos con el aire a estado divertida . - Dijo sarcasticamente Rose .

Dino solamente se limito a acercarse a ella para darle un beso pero cuando estaba a un paso se volvió a tropezar con el aire yéndose de boca contra el suelo mientras los espías y la propia Rose sufrían un Facepalm nivel legendario .

**Este chico es tonto . - Dijo Natsu casi atravesándose la cara del tremendo facepalm que tuvo . **

La próxima la elijo yo . - Dijo Rose levantando a Dino .

Eso quiere decir que quieres volver a tener una cita conmigo . - Dijo Dino en tono pícaro .

Esto yo . - Dijo sonrojándose . Largo de aquí . - Se saco unas pistolas gemelas y empezó a disparar a los pies de Dino provocando que saliera corriendo . Pero la verdad no estaría mal . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar a la casa .

Tengo material suficiente como para hundir por completo la reputación de Dino . - Dijo Natsu en tono malicioso .

En serio pues creo que tendrías que dármelo . - Dijo una voz que Natsu conocía muy bien desde su espalda .

¿ Ro-Rose-ni ? - Pregunto Natsu con miedo .

Empieza a correr . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de empezar a dispararle aun siendo su mayor defensora no estaba de mas dispararle de vez en cuando .

**Omake vacaciones de por vida . **

- Bermuda y Jager acababan de entrar al enorme edificio perteneciente al sindicato de la mafia .

¿ En que puedo ayudarle ? - Pregunto la recepcionista .

¿ Están aquí todos los miembros del sindicato ? - Pregunto Bermuda .

Si , creo que estamos todos aquí . - Respondió la recepcionista sin comprender el porque de la pregunta .

Excelente . - Dijo Bermuda cruzando sus dedos en plan Montgomery Burns .

- De un momento a otro el edificio entero estaba en una isla perdida de la mano de dios .

¿ Donde estamos ? - Pregunto la recepcionista .

Bueno e oído que os gustan las vacaciones asique he pensado en daros unas vacaciones de por vida en esta preciosa isla deshabitada . Sin mas que decir disfrutadlo . - Dijo Bermuda a punto de marcharse de nuevo con las llamas de la noche .

¡ VOLVEREMOS ! - Gritaron los sindicalistas en plan dramático antes de que bermuda y Jager se marcharan .

Por fin podremos volver al trabajo . - Hablo por primera vez Jager .

Si , el sindicato no volverá a molestarnos . - Dijo Bermuda .

**Unas semanas después en un sitio desconocido . **

Si quieres deshacerte del sindicato tienes que deshacerte de todos sus miembros . - Dijo un hombre con una sonrisa maquiavelica .

**Vindice . **

- Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Bermuda .

Creo que algo malo esta por pasar . - Dijo Bermuda .

**Continuara ... **


	7. dia de compras

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

**- Habla el narrador después de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos` **

* * *

En ese momento Natsu se podía considerar la vergüenza del mundo de la mafia . Él el poderoso y temido Natsu , uno de los hitman mas solicitados del mundo estaba siendo derrotado por un montón de ropa .

- Joven ¿ Quisiera una aspirina ? - Pregunto una de las dependientas de la gran tienda de ropa .

- Si y de paso tráigame una pistola . - Respondió Natsu con un tic en el ojo .

- Aqui tiene joven . - Dijo la dependienta entregándole un vaso de agua y una aspirina que el castaño trago inmediatamente .

- Bueno sigamos . Un vestido de cóctel de la talla ... de copa ... - Dijo Natsu rojo por lo que estaba pidiendo mientras miraba una larga , larga , larga , muy larga lista de ropa .

- ¿ De que color lo va a querer ? - Pregunto de nuevo la dependienta .

- Mierda no lo pone . - Dijo Natsu con otro tic .

- Tenemos azul , rojo , verde , amarillo , plata etc etc etc etc etc etc . - Dijo la dependienta .

- Por el amor de dios que sea de color negro . - Respondió Natsu exasperado . ´¿ Como demonios e acabado así? A ya me acuerdo`

**Flashback inicio . **

Casa de Natsu .

- Toma ve al centro a comprar lo de esta lista . - Dijo Rose entregándole a Natsu la antes mencionada lista .

- Esta bien . - Dijo Natsu tomando la lista sin mirar su contenido .

- Recuerda que esto es por haberme espiado en la cita con Dino . - Dijo Rose aun algo molesta .

- Esta bien lo siento . - Volvió a decir Natsu .

**Flashback fin . **

- Bien joven aquí tiene el vestido . - Dijo la dependienta pasandole una bolsa .

- Esta bien . - Dijo Natsu cabizbajo fijándose en la larga lista que le quedaba .

**Después de una hora de varios tics nerviosos y algún que otro aura depresiva . **

- Una coca cola por favor . - Dijo Natsu al dueño del pequeño establecimiento al que entro para relajarse un poco .

- Aquí tienes . - Dijo el hombre mayor pasandole una lata de lo que le pidió .

El castaño se sentó en una de las mesas y empezó a beberse el contenido de la lata tranquilamente mientras intentaba controlar su enorme hakeka provocada por la masiva cantidad de ropa que había comprado y que le quedaba por comprar . A lo lejos se diviso una cabellera rubia anti gravedad que se acercaba a su misma mesa cargado con muchas bolsas también en las que estaba escrito "el bebe elegante" .

- ¿ Tu también ? - Afirmo/pregunto Giotto sentándose enfrente de él .

- Si . - Respondió Natsu deprimido .

- ¿ Tu por que ? - Pregunto de nuevo Giotto .

- Rose-ne , me pillo espiándola en su cita con pony y esta es su forma de vengarse . - Dijo Natsu mas deprimido . Y me imagino que tu estas comprándole trajes a Reborn por amenazas varias .

- Exacto . - Dijo Giotto con un aura depresiva alrededor de el .

- Bueno me voy a seguir con mi tortura y por esta vez te lo paso pero recuerda hasta que no seas valiente no me hables . - Dijo Natsu para después marcharse .

**En otra tienda infernal . **

- Bien joven ¿ Que necesita ? - Pregunto una dependienta .

- Veamos necesito ropa muy cómoda que sirva para hacer deporte . - Dijo Natsu fijándose en la lista . Y antes de que me pregunte toda de negro .

- Esta bien joven aquí tiene . - Dijo la dependienta entregándole todavía mas bolsas .

- Achusss ¿ Alguien estará hablando de mí ? - Dijo para si mismo Natsu .

**Casa de Natsu . **

- Toma Chrome-chan necesito que vayas al centro a comprarme estas cosas . - Dijo Rose entregándole una lista que Chrome ojeo por encima .

- Hai Rose-ne . - Dijo Chrome levantándose para emprender rumbo al centro .

- Recuerda la ropa me gusta de color negro . - Dijo Rose .

- Vale ¿ Pero para que necesito saber eso cuando voy a hacer la compra ? - Dijo Chrome intrigada .

- ¿ La compra ? - Repitió Rose confundida .

- Mira 3 kg de pollo , pockies , dulces de uva etccccc - Dijo Chrome enseñándole la lista a Rose .

- Mierda esta lista era para Natsu . - Dijo Rose haciéndose un facepalm mental .

- ¿ Que tenia la otra ? - Pregunto Chrome .

- Ropa . - Respondió Rose al instante .

- Bueno tampoco pasa nada porque Natsu te compre la ropa . - Dijo Chrome ignorando el verdadero problema .

- No si lo peor es lo ultimo de la lista . - Dijo Rose levemente sonrojada .

**Otra dichosa tienda . **

- Buenos días joven ¿ Que necesita ? - Pregunto la dependienta con una sonrisa .

- Gracias a kamisama que esta es la ultima tienda veamos . - Cuando Natsu miro lo ultimo que había en la lista se le subió toda la sangre a la cabeza al ver lo que allí había apuntado .

- ¿ Ocurre algo joven ? - Pregunto la dependienta .

- Por favor deme lo ultimo de la lista , que el color sea negro y por dios no lea en voz alta lo que pone ahí . - Dijo Natsu del color de las llamas de la tormenta .

- Claro un momento . - Dijo la dependienta que al ver lo ultimo apuntado soltó una risita y empezó a buscar lo apuntado .

- Rápido por favor . - Rogó Natsu al borde de un colapso emocional .

- Aquí tiene . - Dijo la dependienta entregándole todavía mas bolsas .

- Muchas gracias y si me disculpa me largo . - Dijo Natsu saliendo por patas .

**De vuelta en la casa de Natsu . **

**- **Rose-ne mensaje captado nunca mas volveré a espiaros pero por favor nunca mas me sometas a esta tortura . - Dijo Natsu avergonzado .

- Veras Tsuna a habido un error esa lista no era ...

- No me lo digas no quiero oírlo ahora solo quiero ir a mi habitación y hacerme bolita . - Dijo Natsu con aura depresiva .

- Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar Tsunayoshi . - Dijo Checker saliendo como siempre de la nada .

- Oye de vez en cuando podrías avisar que vendrás ¿ No ? - Dijo Natsu .

- La próxima vez lo haré pero ahora tenemos que ir a otro lugar para hablar . - Dijo Cheeker desapareciendo junto a Natsu a la vez que entraba Mukuro a la sala .

- Rose-ne , Celty-ne ha venido ya . - Dijo Mukuro acompañado de una chica alta que tenia la mitad de la cara tapada y apenas se podía distinguir su genero .

- Hola Celty a pasado mucho de tu ultima visita . - Dijo Rose alegre dándole un abrazo a la recién llegada .

- Hola Rose . - Respondió la chica con el cabello de un color azul medianoche .

- Vamos cuéntanos que has estado haciendo . - Hablo Rose sentando a la peliazul a su lado .

- Kufuffufu me voy a jugar con ave-kun . - Dijo Mukuro para después desaparecer de la habitación con niebla .

- Bueno he venido por lo que me hablaste sobre el próximo enemigo al que enfrentareis . - Dijo Celty .

- Si , según me ha dicho Natsu el tal Marek es un tipo muy conocido en el bajo mundo por su poder e influencia . - Dijo Rose seria .

- Bien , sabes que puedes , podéis contar conmigo . - Dijo la peliazul .

- Gracias Celty y ahora cuéntame mas sobre lo que has hecho este tiempo . - Hablo Rose ya animada .

**Donde Natsu . **

En el lugar en el que ellos habían ido a parar estaba un Natsu al borde de las lagrimas por lo escuchado .

- ¿ Estas completamente seguro Checker ? - Pregunto Natsu aun sabiendo la respuesta .

- Si , no hay duda ese es el motivo por el que el colgante fue creado y también el motivo por el que te ha elegido a ti . - Dijo Checker con lastima por el castaño .

- Esta bien , es mi destino y yo lo tengo que aceptar . - Dijo Natsu apenas conteniendo sus lagrimas .

- Lo siento mucho Tsunayoshi pero yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte . - Dijo Checker .

- Tranquilo Checker tu no tienes ninguna culpa . ¿ Cuanto queda para ello ? - Pregunto Natsu intentando cambiar un poco el tema .

- Mas o menos unas semanas . - Respondió Checker .

- Esta bien . - La respuesta de Checker no le alegro demasiado que digamos . Bueno es hora de volver a mi casa .

**De nuevo en casa de Natsu . **

La pelirroja y la peliazul seguían hablando de sus cosas hasta que cierto castaño llego a la habitación en un estado de animo que ambas no tardaron ni medio segundo en reconocer . Ellas solo se levantaron y fueron a abrazarlo mientras el empezaba a llorar .

- Dejadme ser débil , dejadme ser débil aunque sea por un momento . - Dijo Natsu llorando mientras se aferraba mas a sus "hermanas" mayores .

- Puedes ser todo lo débil que quieras mientras nosotras estemos aquí . - Dijeron ambas al unisono .

En ese momento las palabras ya no hacían falta , ellas comprendían que cuando llegara el momento el les contaría el motivo de su llanto y el aprovechaba para dejar salir toda la tristeza acumulada durante años , todo el dolor que había sentido , por un momento quería dejar de ser fuerte , dejar de ser valiente , quería dejar de ser el fuerte y valiente Natsu para volver a ser el cobarde y lloron Tsuna aunque fuera por un momento quería volver a ser humano .

**Omake Natsu enfadado . **

**8 años atras . **

Cierto castaño estaba en su cama en compañía de su querido "abuelo" cuando cierto escuadrón asesino llego a su habitación .

- Nuts-chan te he traído tus deberes . - Dijo Lussuria en tono afeminado entregándole sus deberes al castaño que había faltado por estar enfermo .

- Bueno chicos ya que están pueden quedarse con el , yo tengo una reunión . - Dijo el abuelo .

- Claro que cuidare a mi pequeño Nuts-chan . - Volvió a decir Lussuria en tono maternal .

Cuando el abuelo salio pasaron unos minutos tranquilos hasta que por cualquier motivo los varia empezaron a pelearse ( seamos sinceros nunca les ha hecho falta motivo ) .

- Chicos parad por favor vais a destruir mi cuarto . - Dijo el pequeño cielo intentando calmar a sus destructivos "hermanos" .

Por un momento pararon pero al instante volvieron a pelear provocando un enorme aura asesina en el pequeño cielo . De un momento a otro todos estaban de rodillas gracias a unos cuchillos que Natsu le había quitado a Bel y uso para atrapar sus ropas al suelo .

- VOOOOOOIIIIIIII que haces mocoso . - Grito Squalo intentando levantarse pero al instante sintió un cuchillo rozando su hombro .

- Yo no me movería , e colocado hilos alrededor de todos vosotros y al mas mínimo movimiento seréis cortados . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de satisfacción .

- Basura suéltanos . - Dijo Xanxus molesto .

- Bueno ahora tengo entrenamiento con Lal-ne , cuando vuelva os liberare .

**Después de 8 largas horas . **

- Fiu por se acabo el entrenamiento . - Dijo el pequeño cielo entrando a su habitación . Anda ya me había olvidado de vosotros . - Dijo Natsu fijándose en los varia todavía de rodillas .

De un movimiento lanzo varios cuchillos que cortaron los hilos dándole libertad a los varia .

- Vooooooiiiiii te convertiré en roast beaf . - Grito Squalo pero cuanto intento levantarse se fue de boca contra el suelo .

- Supongo que vuestro cuerpo esta entumecido llamare algunos mayordomos para que os lleven a vuestras habitaciones . - Dijo Natsu mientras sacaba un minitelefono .

Y así los varia aprendieron que era mejor no enfadar al pequeño cielo debido a que se pasaron una semana sin poder moverse .


	8. recuerdos reprimidos

**Disclaimer: khr no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador después de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos` **

**- En negrita : recuerdo . **

* * *

El frió de la noche calaba los huesos del castaño que se hallaba en el techo de su casa mirando fijamente la luna mientras no paraba de llorar , mientras seguía dándole una calada al asqueroso cigarro entre sus dedos , odiaba ese sabor amargo pero por lo menos le aliviaba un poco la carga de su recién descubierto destino .

- **En serio es este quien mato al capo de la famiglia Neve . - Dijo Jager mirando a un Natsu de 9 años . **

**- Nosotros no juzgamos por la apariencia Jager . - Dijo Bermuda fijándose en el pequeño . **

**- **´¿ Que coño pasa con estos recuerdos? , no recuerdo nada de esto` - Pensaba Natsu en sus adentros mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos .

**- Jager fijate en el colgante del chico . - Dijo Bermuda posando su mirada en el colgante que el pequeño Natsu tenia en su cuello . **

**- Eso es . - Dijo Jager nervioso . **

**- Le entrenare . - Afirmo Bermuda . **

**- ¿ Pero que coño dices Bermuda ? - Exclamo Jager mirando a Bermuda como si estuviera loco . **

- ´No recuerdo que Bermuda-ni me entrenara` - Seguía pensando en sus adentros Natsu .

- **Tenemos que prepararlo para su futuro destino , al fin y al cabo el colgante lo habra elegido por algo . - Volvio a decir Bermuda en un tono que indicaba que la conversación se había acabado . **

- ´voy a dejar de pensar en esta gilipollez , mañana tengo que entrenar a los mocosos vongola` - Censo Natsu para después apagar el cigarro en su mano y marcharse a su habitación .

* * *

Era una soleada tarde en la que Natsu , Celty y los guardianes de Giotto se reunieron en un gran llano cercano al bosque que solían usar para los entrenamientos .

- Perdona Natsu ¿ Donde esta Takeshi ? Tenemos que empezar el entrenamiento . - Dijo amablemente Ugetsu .

- Mis hermanos están entrenando con Rose-ne por lo que yo y Celty-ne nos encargaremos de vuestro entrenamiento . - Dijo Natsu .

- Vale que seas tu , pero por que me tiene que entrenar una mujer estúpida que seguro que no es ni la mitad de fuerte que yo . - Dijo el gran bocazas de G .

Lo siguiente ocurrió prácticamente en un instante , en ese instante Natsu tomo a G del cuello y lo empezó a estrangular .

- Escúchame bien pinky porque no te lo pienso repetir si vuelves a llamar a Celty-ne estúpida o devil no volverás a abrir la boca . - Dijo Natsu furioso .

Natsu cada vez apretaba mas hasta que Celty le coloco la mano en el hombro indicando que tenia que parar .

- Esta bien Celty-ne . - Dijo soltando a pinky que se fue de culo .

- No quiero ser descortés pero ¿ Cuanto de fuerte es Celty ? - Pregunto Ugetsu .

- Son tres las veces que me e enfrentado a ella y las tres veces he perdido . - Afirmo Natsu sin nada de vergüenza .

- Entonces es fuerte al LIMITE . - Vocifero Knuckle .

- Sera interesante arrestarla . - Dijo Alaude con sus muy conocidas esposas en alto .

- Nufufufufu no tienes ninguna oportunidad PINKY . - Se rió Daemon haciendo énfasis en el nuevo apodo de G .

- No me llames así loco sádico . - Vocifero G muy enfadado .

- Yo solo quiero jugar . - Decía Lampo deprimido por los constantes entrenamientos .

- Venga par de críos ya vale . Primero entrenareis conmigo , yo evaluare vuestro trabajo en equipo . - Dijo Natsu sacando su caja arma pero cuando fue a encender su anillo no aparecía ninguna llama .

- **Este chico no tiene determinación no vale para su destino . - Dijo Jager molesto . **

**- Cuando conozca su destino su voluntad sera destrozada . - Dijo Bermuda mirando con lastima a Natsu . **

Cada palabra de Checker destrozo la voluntad de Natsu y con su voluntad su determinación desapareció por completo .

- No me digas que el todopoderoso Natsu ni siquiera sabe usar las llamas de la ultima voluntad . - Dijo Pinky en tono sarcástico .

De inmediato G cayo al suelo por el golpe de un objeto no identificado .

**- Es normal que no pueda sacar las llamas del cielo , su corazón esta casi tan lleno de odio como el mio y las llamas del cielo se alimentan de sentimientos positivos . - Dijo Bermuda . **

**- Entonces ¿ Que hacemos con el ? - Pregunto Jager . **

**- Hasta que logre tener sentimientos positivos le enseñare a usar las llamas de la noche . - Dijo Bermuda . **

Natsu inconscientemente encendió la llama de su anillo pero esta llama no era para nada una del cielo , era una llama completamente oscura que saco a un amenazante león de cabellera formada por llamas de la noche . El león al principio rugió amenazadoramente pero luego se dirigió a su dueño y empezó a intentar abrazarlo .

- No te preocupes Lionel estoy bien . - Dijo Natsu acariciando a su leon .

- Roa . - Rugió triste Lionel .

- Tranquilo estaré bien pero ahora necesito que me ayudes con esto . - Dijo señalando a los guardianes .

- Roarrrrrr . - Volvió a rugir el león pero ahora amenazadoramente .

- La prueba es sencilla tenéis que intentar quitarme el cigarro de la boca mientras que Lionel me defiende . - Dijo encendiendose un cigarro y colocandolo en su boca .

El león rugió y salieron otros 6 gracias al atributo de la nube .

- Recordad que yo puedo usar las 7 llamas del cielo y Lionel se alimenta de esas mismas llamas . - Dijo Natsu .

El león empezó a atacar a los guardianes para evitar que se acercaran a su amo que en ese momento estaba en un estado mental deplorable .

- **No me puedo creer que pueda usar las llamas de la noche tan libremente . - Dijo Bermuda . **

- **El chico puede ser peligroso que tal si lo matamos . - Dijo Jager . **

**- No , el es mucho mas importante que el propio Checker , el es nuestro salvavidas una vez matemos a ese maldito de Checker . - Dijo Bermuda . **

El león repelía cualquier intento de acercamiento por parte de los guardianes con bastante violencia .

- Minna no podemos hacerlo solos tenemos que trabajar en equipo . - Dijo Ugetsu esquivando uno de los ataques de Lionel .

- Me jode decirlo pero el maniático de la espada tiene razón . - Comento molesto Pinky .

- Trabajaremos en equipo al LIMITE . - Vocifero Knuckle algo herido por culpa de Lionel .

- Lo que sea pero que sea rapido mis subditos . - Dijo Lampo lloriqueando por varias heridas .

- Hn . - Dijo Alaude en afirmación .

- Nufufufufufufu estaré encantado de ayudar a Alondra-kun . - Comento Daemon cabreando a cierta ave .

- Bien se me a ocurrido un plan . - Dijo G mandando un poderoso ataque a los leones para ganar tiempo .

Después de que G contara su plan a sus compañeros todos ellos se dispusieron a acatar las ordenes . En primer lugar Lampo fue solo a por los leones y antes de que lo golpearan uso su escudo para detener todos los golpes , de detrás de cruzo Alaude colocando sus esposas encerrando a dos de los leones , después de el Ugetsu uso sus llamas para ralentizar a los otros y en ese momento Knuckle se encargo de destruirlos con su maximum ingram de 5 copias pero no destruyo a uno y por ultimo G cruzo la linea de defensa y se acerco hasta Natsu y antes de lograr estar lo suficientemente cerca el Lionel original lo petrifico con un rugido pero resulto ser una ilusión de Daemon y justo ahi G salio de detrás de Natsu pero antes de lograr quitarle el cigarro Lionel lo golpeo con una ráfaga de llamas de la tormenta .

- Gran trabajo pero no lo habéis logrado . - Dijo Natsu sonriendo .

- Eso es lo que tu crees . - Dijo G con una sonrisa .

En ese momento una flecha arrebato el cigarro de la boca de Natsu .

- Con que ese era vuestro plan usaros a vosotros mismos de señuelos para que la flecha pasara desapercibida por Lionel . - Dijo Natsu adivinando a la perfección el plan de G .

- Exacto . - Dijo Pinky .

- Bueno Celty-ne tu turno . - Dijo Natsu mirando a Celty que se había quedado callada hasta ese momento . Se que no te gusta pelear pero te lo pido como un favor . - Dijo Natsu usando su arma definitiva mirada de cachorrito atropellado .

Ello solo asintió en señal de afirmación y se dirigió a sacar un pequeño cuchillo de entre sus ropas .

- Natsu estoy preparado . - Dijo Giotto llegando al lugar en compañía de pony .

- Bien recuerda sin el modo hyper . - Dijo Natsu haciendo notar lo obvio .

- Ya lo se . - Dijo Giotto algo molesto por la poca confianza en el ( tiene razones ¬¬ ) .

En ese momento se coloco sus guantes y estos pasaron a convertirse en unos mucho mas amenazantes con el símbolo de vongola en el centro aun sin usar su modo hyper . En ese momento comenzó a atacar a Natsu aun con mucho nerviosismo y el ultimo solo esquivaba para fijarse en sus movimientos de mejor forma . De un momento a otro Giotto coloco sus manos en forma opuesta entre ellos preparandose para lanzar su x burner . Natsu ya estaba mas que preparado para detener su ataque pero entonces llego su ultimo recuerdo .

- **Esuchame bien Natsu ahora que conoces tu destino y las instrucciones para asumirlo olvidaras todo tu entrenamiento y también olvidaras tu destino . Te acordaras de todo una vez alguien te desvele la verdad sobre tu misión y claramente no seré yo , hasta entonces tu capacidad de usar llamas de la noche sera sellada y solo me recordaras a mi y Jager como tus hermanos mayores . - Dijo Bermuda serio antes de dar unas palabras y que el pequeño Natsu se desmayara . **

Con su ultimo recuerdo Natsu cayo de rodillas al saber su futuro destino y empezó a llorar desesperadamente por su futuro destino recibiendo de lleno el x burner de Giotto .

- ¡ Natsu ! - Grito Giotto al ver como el mencionado no esquivo su X burner a máxima potencia .

- Estoy bien estúpido golpeas como un vegetariano . - Dijo Natsu solo con algunas quemaduras en su ropa .

- Que alivio . - Suspiro Giotto al ver que Natsu estaba bien .

- Celty-ne Lionel ya me podéis soltar . - Dijo a ambos mencionados que le estaban abrazando el segundo intentándolo pensando que le hubiera pasado algo .

- Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr - Rugió amenazadoramente Lionel a Giotto que se escondió detrás de Dino como buen dame que es .

- Giotto luego te asustaras ahora tenemos que entrenar . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa diabólica mientras escondía su llanto .

* * *

Después de un entrenamiento que dejo a Giotto hecho Mierda ( en el omake del próximo capitulo os lo enseñare ) . En la casa de Natsu estaban solo Rose , Celty y Natsu .

- Natsu es hora de que nos cuentes que te pasa , Celty ya me ha contado lo sucedido . - Dijo Rose entre enfadada y nerviosa .

- Lo siento mucho Rose-ne pero ahora no lo puedo decir . - Dijo Natsu cabizbajo .

- ¿ Y cuando sera eso ? - Volvió a preguntar Rose muy molesta .

- Cuando sea demasiado tarde . - Afirmo sin dudarlo Natsu .

- Estúpido sabes que a nosotras nos puedes contar lo que sea . - Dijo Rose molesta .

- Lo se y lo siento Rose-ne , Celty-ne . - Volvió a hablar cabizbajo Natsu . ´Lo siento pero si os lo cuento impediríais por cualquier medio que lo hiciera` .

- Vete no quiero seguir viéndote en ese estado . - Dijo Rose enfadada con Natsu por no contárselo .

Natsu hizo caso a la orden y dejo solas a sus "hermanas" mayores .

- Maldita sea me prometí que siempre estaría a su lado para todo y el ahora no quiere decírmelo . - Dijo Rose rompiendo a llorar .

- Yo también me siento impotente . - Dijo Rose llorando por su único ojo visible ya que el otro estaba cubierto al igual que su boca por unas vendas negras .

**Omake la bienvenida de Celty . **

Celty acaba de salir del baño por la noche cuando alguien la tomo de la cintura de forma posesiva mientras le quitaba la mascara que le cubría la cara y darle un beso salvaje .

- Te echaba de menos carnívora . - Dijo Kyoya mientras la seguia sujetando .

- No soy tu muñeca . - Dijo Celty tranquilamente .

- Nunca trataría a una carnívora como una muñeca aunque tengo que decir que eres tan fácil de desvestir como una . - Dijo Kyoya sonriendo picaramente haciendo sonrojar a Celty violentamente .

- No es verdad . - Dijo Celty sonrojada .

- Vamos eres una carnívora no te puedes avergonzar por eso . - Dijo Kyoya volviendo a besarla .

- Déjame . - Dijo Celty muy avergonzada intentando zafarse de Kyoya .

- Sabes que al final cederás . - Dijo Kyoya empujándola a su habitación .

- Para kyoya . - Dijo ya muy avergonzada Celty .

Lo que sucedió en aquella habitación lo dejo a vuestras mentes pervertidas y el porque de que los otros no se despertaron es porque ya sabían lo que Kyoya tenia planeado y por eso todos dormían con tapones en los oídos .

* * *

**Notas del autor : Tengo preparados omakes para los dos próximos capítulos pero si alguien me quiere pedir uno en especial no tengo problema en escribirlo . Eso y si alguien me quiere proponer a una pareja en especial para Natsu mas que nada para no dejarlo sólito . pd: por si alguien lo dudaba soy hombre y 100 % hetero . **


	9. puertas del corazon

**Disclaimer: khr no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador después de un dialogo . **

- **´Pensamientos` **

* * *

Durante los días siguientes al entrenamiento Natsu se iba apagando cada vez mas , sus sonrisas cada vez eran mas falsas y se había vuelto completamente incapaz de usar cualquier llama que no fuera la de la noche . En ese momento estaban los vongola , Natsu y Celty en un pequeño desierto .

- Muy bien Giotto hoy compartirás entrenamiento con tus guardianes . - Dijo Natsu con su voz apagada .

- ¿ De que se trata el entrenamiento ? - Pregunto Giotto .

- Os enfrentareis todos vosotros a Celty-ne . - Afirmo Natsu .

- Perfecto . - Dijo Alaude con sus muy conocidas esposas en alto .

- Bien empezad . - Dijo Natsu .

Celty saco de entre sus ropas un cuchillo y también una caja arma de color azul . De ella salio un lobo de un tamaño algo superior al de uno normal que al ver a Natsu se lanzo hacia el para que le hiciera mimos .

- Hola pequeño . - Dijo Natsu acariciando al enorme lobo . Pero ahora no es momento para ello .

El lobo lo comprendió y se dirigió hacia los vongola . El lobo dio un aullido y empezó a granizar aunque a los vongola no les importo y mientras que Lampo , G y Knuckle se enfrentaban al imponente lobo Giotto , Daemon , Alaude y Ugetsu se enfrentaban a Celty . Los movimientos de Celty eran ágiles y precisos esquivando a la perfección cada ataque de los vongola y dándoles algunos golpes .

- X burner .

Giotto disparo en dirección a Celty pero esta creo una especie de escudo de llamas de la lluvia pero estas eran de un color algo diferente ya que tenían un azul que se acercaba al blanco .

- ¿ Pero que son esas llamas ? - Dijo Asari .

Durante el combate todos empezaban a desesperarse por alguna extraña razón y mientras mas se alargaba el combate la desesperación iba en aumento hasta que ninguno de ellos era capaz de moverse .

- ¿ Que me pasa , por que siento tanta desesperación ? - Dijo Giotto intentando moverse .

- Lo que pasa es que te enfrentas a una usuaria de llamas de la lluvia con una pureza superior al 100 % . - Dijo Natsu .

- No te entiendo al LIMITE . - Vocifero Knuckle .

- Cuando una persona supera el 100 % de la pureza de las llamas el color de las mismas cambia ligera o notablemente pero no solo cambia el color sino que gana otro atributo mas o una potenciacion del mismo . Por ejemplo las llamas de la lluvia ganan el atributo desesperación , Cuanto mas dure la batalla mas desesperación sentirás hasta que esa desesperación te impida siquiera moverte . - Explico Natsu de forma que hasta Knuckle entendiera .

- Pero ¿ Que objetivo tiene que me hagais desesperarme ? - Pregunto Giotto .

- Hora de la lección dame-Giotto . Ten claro que llegara el día en que tus guardianes no puedan soportar la desesperación y serán incapaces de luchar , en ese momento tu como el cielo que los envuelve deveras levantarte y luchar por ellos aun si eso significa tu muerte . - Respondió Natsu . ´Si supieras que la desesperación que yo siento en este momento es mucho mayor a la que tu nunca podrás sentir`

- Pero soy incapaz de moverme . - Dijo Giotto mas desesperado todavía .

- Celty-ne mata a sus guardianes . - Dijo Natsu sin un atisbo de emoción en su voz y Celty solamente asintió mientras preparaba el golpe con el que

mataría a sus guardianes .

- Pero no los puedes matar . - Dijo Giotto todavía mas desesperado .

- Si no quieres que tus guardianes mueran levántate . - Volvió a decir Natsu sin ninguna emoción .

- No puedo , soy incapaz de moverme . - Dijo Giotto empezando a llorar .

- Si eres incapaz de superar tu desesperación por tus propios guardianes no tengo nada que enseñarte , eres una vergüenza Giotto . - Dijo Natsu mirando a Giotto con decepción . Celty-ne mátalos ya .

- ¡ Espera ! - Grito Giotto apenas en pie .

- Ahora lucha . - Lo alentó Natsu .

Giotto empezó a arrastrar sus pies para acercarse a Celty pero antes de llegar a ella acabo cayendo de rodillas .

- Lo siento chicos ya no puedo moverme , lo siento . - Dijo Giotto entre lagrimas .

- Esta bien por hoy dame-Giotto as superado la prueba . - Dijo Natsu cargando a Giotto mientras sacaba a Lionel de su caja arma . Lionel carga a 3 de sus guardianes y Celty-ne podrias pedirle a tu lobo que haga lo mismo .

En un momento aparecieron Bermuda y Jager con las llamas de la noche .

- Siento interrumpir Natsu pero necesito que mas tarde te pases por vendicare , tengo cierta información que aligerara el peso sobre tus hombros . - Dijo Bermuda .

- Nunca habéis pensado en montar un telepizza , os ganariais un pasta . - Dijo G .

- Ni me lo recuerdes ya lo hicimos una vez y no salio muy bien que digamos . - Dijo Jager con un leve aura depresiva para luego desaparecer ( telepizza vendice en el omake del próximo capitulo )

Despues mientras Natsu llevaba a Giotto , Celty volvio a casa y las cajas arma se encargarian de llevar a sus guardianes a sus respectivas casas .

- Venga dame-Giotto levanta de una vez ya hemos llegado a tu casa . - Dijo Natsu soltándolo .

- Gracias Natsu . - Dijo Giotto ya pudiendo moverse .

- Hola Gio-kun y tu ¿ Quien eres ? - Pregunto Nana mirando a Natsu .

- Esto el es mi profesor de mates Tsunayoshi . - Dijo Giotto nervioso .

- Vaya un placer Tsunayoshi . - Dijo Nana con una sonrisa .

- Lo mismo digo ´a un desconocido le sonríes pero por tu hijo no haces ni eso` - Dijo con alegría y pensó con rabia .

- Ven te invito a algo de beber . - Dijo Nana con la misma sonrisa .

- Lo siento tengo que marcharme . - Dijo con una sonrisa lo mas sincera que pudo aunque Giotto lo noto .

* * *

Era de noche en la casa de Natsu y en la habitación del mismo estaba toda su familia mientras que Natsu dormía a pierna suelta .

- Ya no pienso esperar mas , Mukuro entra en su corazón y descubre lo que le pasa . - Dijo Rose .

- Yo ahí no entro la ultima vez que lo hice quede traumatizado . - Dijo Mukuro con un leve aura depresiva .

- Vale pues entremos todos . - Dijo Rose molesta .

- Eso esta mejor . - Dijo Mukuro para empezar a agitar su tridente .

* * *

En momento llegaron a un lugar que estaría completamente oscuro de no ser por una pequeña luz que había a lo lejos .

- ¿ Donde se supone que estamos ? - Pregunto Rose .

- Esto es el corazón de Natsu , obviamente es un mundo imaginario representado por sus sentimientos . - Dijo Mukuro .

- Entonces ¿ por que esta todo oscuro ? - Pregunto Takeshi .

- No lo se . - Dijo Mukuro . Lo primero es ir hacia la luz de ahí . - Señalo hacia la luz que se veía a lo lejos .

Todos emprendieron rumbo allí hasta que llegaron a una larga fila de puertas plantadas en la nada .

- ¿ Y esto ? - Pregunto Hayato .

- Cada puerta lleva a algún recuerdo o sentimiento . - Dijo Mukuro .

Y así comenzaron a mirar en cada puerta . En la primera se veía como Natsu se comía los últimos dulces de uva de Lambo . En la segunda aparecía Natsu cambiándole a Kyoya sus tonfas por unas hechas de juguete . En la tercera salian un pequeño Natsu , un pequeño Xanxus y un pequeño Squalo entrando a la habitacion de Dino para despues raparlo y escribirle en la cabeza con permanente " me llamo pony " . En la cuarta los mismos se volvieron a colar en el cuarto de Dino y le pusieron un disfraz de pony . Muchas eran las puertas y muchas cosas se veían en ellas pero en ninguna Natsu parecía estar realmente feliz . Finalmente solo quedaron dos puertas y en una de ellas había una bruma negra a su alrededor pero cuando ellos se acercaron la bruma desapareció .

- Solo quedan dos al EXTREMO . - Vocifero Ryohei .

- Ya era hora el gran Lambo-san quiere dulces de uva . - Dijo Lambo .

- Bien veamos si es esta . - Dijo Rose pero cuando la intento abrir permaneció cerrada . Que raro .

- Hay una nota . - Dijo Celty tomando una nota que había pegada junto al pomo .

- Léela en voz alta . - Dijo Takeshi .

_Tras esta puerta guardo los dos únicos recuerdos que yo puedo_

_considerar felices y la mantengo cerrada para que la poca luz _

_que queda en mi corazón no sea devorada por el odio_

_y la oscuridad que reina en mi corazón . Esta es la __única_

_forma que hay para no perder la poca humanidad que queda en _

_mí . _

Celty acabo de leer y todos se miraron con tristeza por descubrir eso y aunque algunos deseaban marcharse acabaron dirigiéndose a la ultima puerta .

- Aquí debe de estar la causa de la tristeza de Tsuna-ni . - Dijo Chrome pero al cruzar por la puerta la primera la puerta se cerro dejándola encerrada dentro .

- Chrome abre la puerta . - Dijo Rose preocupada .

**Dentro de la puerta .**

- ¿ Realmente quieres saberlo ? - Se escucho la voz de Natsu en el vació .

- Si , quiero saber el motivo de tu tristeza . - Dijo Chrome convencida .

- Esta bien te lo enseñare pero no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie .

**Tras una hora .**

De la puerta salieron Chrome todavía llorando con Natsu a su lado .

- Ya es hora de que salgáis de aquí . - Dijo Natsu enfadado .

- ¿ Lo sabias ? - Pregunto hayato .

- Si . - Respondió Natsu .

- Ya se lo has enseñado a Chrome enséñanoslo a nosotros también . - Dijo Kyoya molesto .

- ¡ Ya basta , no os dais cuenta de que solo vais a acabar mal , mirad como a acabado a Chrome y ni siquiera se lo e enseñado todo ! - Grito Natsu furioso .

- Pero Tsuna nosotros queremos saber que te preocupa . - Dijo Rose preocupada por él y por Chrome que no paraba de llorar .

- Ya estoy harto no pienso soportar esto mas . - Dijo sacando a todos de su corazón . Me marcho .

- Espera por favor nosotros queremos ayudarte . - Dijo Hayato desesperado .

- No lo comprendéis si os lo enseño todos os compadeceréis de mi y haréis todo lo posible por mi aun si eso significa la muerte de todos comprendedlo de una vez esto lo hago por vosotros . - Dijo furioso y antes de que pudieran responderla se marcho usando las llamas de la noche .

**En vendice .**

- Me alegra que hayas venido tan pronto . - Dijo Bermuda .

- Adelante dime lo que me puede ayudar . - Dijo Natsu decidido .

- Esta bien Tsunayoshi . - Dijo Bermuda mirándolo seriamente . Pero ya debes saber que hagas lo que hagas perderás tu vida .

- Lo se y eso es lo que menos me importa de todo esto . - Dijo Natsu sin perder la calma .

**De vuelta en la Natcasa . **

- Chicos he encontrado la solucion al problema , hay una chica llamada Shi Hyu que me puede ayudar pero voy a estar fuera durante una semana . - Dijo Natsu y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada se marcho con la llamas de la noche . ( Cobarde )

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para pensar en las palabras de su hermano mayor quedando Rose sola , ella saco un móvil y marco un numero .

- Alexander , Natsu estará fuera durante una semana puedes venir . - Dijo Rose .

Al instante llego un hombre muy alto de cabello castaño oscuro en picos y con pinta de ser perezoso .

- ¿ Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso ? - Dijo Rose molesta por el susto que le pego llegando así .

- Unas mil pero eso no importa ya que por fin voy a tener tiempo contigo . - Dijo el hombre que respondía al nombre de Alexander en tono coqueto ganándose un puñetazo de la pelirroja .

- Idiota no decías algo de estar con Chrome . - Dijo Rose con una vena en la frente .

- Vamos Rosi era una broma . - Dijo Alex sobándose el golpe .

- ¿ Que te he dicho de llamarme así ? . - Dijo Rose con la vena palpitando .

- Em creo que voy a ver a Chrome . - Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir nada salio corriendo .

* * *

**Omake entrenamientos .**

Giotto y Natsu se reunieron al pie del acantilado que Giotto normalmente tenia que escalar .

La prueba sera sencilla , tu te pondras esto . - Dijo pasandole unos guantes y unos zapatos . Y tendras que intentar atraparme mientras escalamos .

- Esta bien . - Dijo colocándose las guantes y los zapatos pero al instante se fue de boca contra el suelo . Estos guantes pesan mas que Rauji .

**Mansion Shimon . **

- Achussss . - Estornudo Rauji .

- Tienes que tener cuidado con los resfriados . - Dijo Enma .

- Tienes razón . - dijo Rauji .

**De vuelta al acantilado . **

- No creerías que te lo iba a poner fácil . - Dijo empezando a escalar . Por cierto repetiremos este ejercicio hasta que logres atraparme y por cierto tu bajaras saltando desde lo alto . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa macabra .

Y así se pasaron varias horas escalando y escalando y escalando otra vez con Giotto hecho una mierda pero finalmente logro atrapar a Natsu .

- Por fin . - Grito eufórico Giotto . ¿ Pero para que era este entrenamiento ?

- Quítate los guantes y los zapatos e intenta golpearme . - Dijo Natsu .

Giotto se los quito y cuando se lanzo al ataque noto que su velocidad había aumentado enormemente al punto de que al propio Natsu se le dificultaba esquivar sus golpes .

- Esto es genial . - Dijo alegre Giotto .

- Muy bien ahora tienes que luchar conmigo y golpearme diez veces . - Dijo Natsu con la misma sonrisa macabra de antes . Una ultima cosa esta vez si que atacare .

Y asi se pasaron horas y horas luchando con un Giotto morado de todos los golpes que le había dado Natsu hasta que finalmente lo golpeo 10 veces .

- Muy bien ahora . - Antes de que Natsu pudiera seguir hablando Giotto se desplomo por el cansancio . Esta bien duerme mañana harás lo que no hayas hecho hoy . - Dijo con una sonrisa que daba mucho miedo .

* * *

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado . **


	10. Cita peligrosa y un primer beso

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador despues de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos`**

**GRITO**

* * *

En la natcasa se encontraba Rose y Alexander hablando .

- Muy bien mejor oportunidad que esta no vas a tener , Kyoya se ha ido con Celty a una cita , Mukuro se ha ido a joderles la cita , Takeshi esta con el club de baseball , Hayato se ha ido con G a las montañas a investigar avistamientos de UMAS , Lambo se ha ido al cine con su club de fans , Ryohei esta en sus propias palabras " En un entrenamiento al EXTREMO " y Tsuna estará fuera por 7 días mas .

- ¿ Y tu que harás ? - Pregunto Alex .

- Me voy a cenar con Dino . - Dijo con un ligero rubor .

- O entiendo . - Dijo Alex con un poco de dolor al oir eso . Seguro que no estara ninguno , ayer creia que dormian todos y no era asi .

**Flashback . **

Alex se dirigía sigilosamente a la habitación de Chrome pero antes de poder abrir la puerta tenia unas tonfas , un tridente , una espada , un láser , un Extreme canon y unos cuernos cargados de electricidad apuntándole .

- ¿ A donde vas Sasha ( diminutivo de Alexander ) ? - Pregunto Hayato listo para volarle la cabeza con su láser .

- ¿ Esta no es mi habitación ? - Pregunto Alex con inocencia .

- Pensabas que porque Tsunayoshi-nii no estuviera podrías intentar corromper a mi pequeña Chrome . - Dijo Mukuro preparado para enseñarle el infierno .

- No chicos no es así . - Dijo Sasha con mucho miedo .

- Te mataríamos ahora mismo pero te pondrías a gritar y si Celty-nee se despierta los muertos vamos a ser nosotros . - Dijo Lambo .

- Recuerda acércate a Chrome y te mataremos al EXTREMO . - Grito Ryohei extremo en un susurro para no despertar a nadie .

**Flashback fin . **

- Si pesado ve a ello . - Dijo Rose empujándolo hacia la habitación de Chrome .

* * *

**Algún bosque de Italia .**

Un joven castaño miraba como una peliplata eliminaba fácilmente a varios hombres que eran el doble que ella y mucho mas armados hasta que observo como uno se le acercaba sigilosamente por la espalda y al ver que no se daba cuenta lo elimino de un fino disparo de llamas del cielo cosa que para la peliplata no paso desapercibida y una vez acabo con sus enemigos fue directamente a por el .

- ¿ Quien eres ? - Pregunto la peliplata sin ninguna emoción en su voz .

- Natsu , me imagino que tu eres Shi Hyu . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa .

- Bermuda me ha hablado de ti pero no tengo pensado enseñarte nada . - Dijo ella para después darse la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse .

- Por lo menos espera a escuchar mi oferta . - Dijo Natsu .

- Te escucho . - Volvió a hablar sin emociones .

- En primer lugar te puedo conseguir un combate con Fon-nii y en segundo te doy esto . - Dijo sacando un saco de sabe Bermuda donde y lanzarselo .

- ¿ Que es ? - Dijo y cuando abrió el saco , de el una cabeza . La cabeza de Bardo el asesino de vongola que acabo con mi ultimo familiar .

- ¿ Aceptas ? - Pregunto Natsu dando una de sus sonrisas .

- Solo si logras vencerme . - Dijo Shi con unas espadas chinas en ambas manos .

- Me lo imaginaba . - Dijo colocándose sus guantes .

Y así la gran batalla comenzó , Shi atacaba combinando cortes y artes marciales mientras que Natsu usaba su propio estilo de lucha . Los ataques eran cada vez mas rápidos e intensos , en ambos se veía la intención de hacerse daño ( en unas mas que en otros ) pero ninguno lograba golpear al otro quedando en claro que en el cuerpo a cuerpo eran iguales .

- Estamos igualados en cuerpo a cuerpo . - Dijo sacando la caja de Lionel . Supongo que vamos a necesitar nuestras cajas . - Y así saco a Lionel que rugió feliz de ver a su amo esperanzado .

- Supongo . - Dijo para después sacar un dragón de llamas de la lluvia de su caja . Seiryu elimina a esa cría de león .

Y así las cajas arma empezaron a batirse quedando empatados también , Seiryu lanzaba grandes torrentes de agua y Lionel se defendía con diferentes combinaciones de llamas y atacaba con las llamas de la tormenta y del cielo en conjunto .

- Supongo que sacare a Genbu . - Shi saco una caja y de ella salieron una enorme tortuga equipada con algunas armas y una serpiente negra .

- Hagamos esto justo . - Dijo Natsu y en un instante habían 3 Lionel .

De esa forma volvieron a la lucha , mientras sus cajas se batían entre ellas , ellos atacaban con casi todo lo que tenían , ataques y mas ataques volaban por doquier destrozando el bosque en el que se encontraban pero eso a ellos no les importaba , estaban teniendo una batalla impresionante que hacia años que ninguno tuvo de tal intensidad .

- Uf uf eres buena . - Dijo Natsu respirando agitadamente para despues esquivar un espadazo .

- Pues tu das pena . - Dijo Shi mientras lo seguía atacando .

Natsu ya tenia unas cuantos cortes que sangraban pero en ese momento no tenia mucho tiempo para preocuparse por eso y Shi tampoco estaba en mejor estado teniendo en cuenta que tenia algunos moratones y una herida le sangraba .

- ´Espero que a ellos les vaya mejor` - Pensó Natsu .

* * *

**Natcasa**

- Mi bella Chrome vamos al cine . - Dijo Alex alegremente .

- S-si . - Dijo ella sonrojada .

- Muy bien vamos aya . - Dijo tomándola de la mano medio arrastrándola por todo el lugar .

**Después**** de la película . **

**- **Nunca se lo diremos a nadie de acuerdo . - Dijo Alex muy avergonzado .

- Lo de tus gritos de niña . - Dijo Chrome .

- Exactamente eso . - Dijo Alex rojo .

- Era broma , no diré nada . - Dijo Chrome riendo levemente .

- Bueno se como rematar esta cita . - Dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso pero de inmediato sintió una pistola en su nuca .

- Te voy a llenar de plomo basura . - Dijo Xanxus muy cabreado .

- Xanxus ¿ Que haces aquí ? - Dijo Alex riendo nerviosamente .

- Natsu me dijo que se iba por una semana y que iba a necesitar a alguien para vigilar que no toques a Chrome . - Respondió Xanxus con el dedo en el gatillo .

- ¿ Sabe que estoy aquí ? - Dijo Alex con miedo de que Natsu viniera , el mismo sabia de antemano lo temible que era Natsu enfadado .

- Solo lo supuso . - Dijo Xanxus a puntito de disparar .

- ¿ No te gustaría salir conmigo ? - Dijo Lussuria seductoramente causando un tremendo escalofrió en todos los allí presentes .

- Shishishsihsishi el príncipe quiere matar al plebeyo . - Dijo Bel con sus famosos cuchillos en mano .

- VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII te voy a descuartizar por intentar besar a Chrome . - Dijo el protector de Chrome nº4 en el ranking ( lo hizo fuuta ) .

- Squalo-sempai tranquilizese o empezara a perder cabello . - Dijo Fran .

- Natsu me prometió mucho dinero si le traía tu cabeza . - Dijo Mammon sonriendo maleficamente .

- Vamos chicos paz y amor , paz y amor . - Dijo Alex haciendo el signo .

- YA BASTA . - Grito para sorpresa de todos Chrome . Ya soy mayor cita para elegir con quien salgo y con quien no . - Dijo lo ultimo en voz baja .

- Chrome-sempai me ha asustado . - Dijo Fran detrás de Bel .

- Shishishishi una plebeya no le da ordenes a un príncipe . - Dijo Bel temblando .

- Mi pequeña Chrome-chan a crecido y se ha convertido en toda una mujer . - Dijo Lussuria en tono maternal .

- Basura tienes 5 segundos para traerme una botella de tequila antes de que te vuele la tapa de los sesos . - Dijo Xanxus bajando sus pistolas .

Alex en 4 segundos ya estaba de vuelta con una botella de tequila en mano .

- Aquí tienes . - Dijo entregándole a Xanxus la botella . ´Por lo menos solo es varia , si hubiera venido Tsuna ahora estaría muerto`

* * *

**En lo que antes se podía considerar un bosque . **

Tanto Natsu como Shi estaban ya muy exhaustos y heridos mientras que sus cajas armas seguían luchando sin detenerse ya que luchaban por el orgullo de sus amos .

- Hora de acabar con esto . - Dijo Natsu y en un momento la llama de su cabeza paso a ser de color blanco .

- Estoy de acuerdo . - Dijo ella y sus espadas se vieron envueltas en unas llamas de color azul tirando para blanco .

Y así ellos chocaron sus últimos golpes creando un enorme destello que cuando se disipo ambos seguían todavía en pie pero las espadas de Shi estaban completamente destrozadas y luego ella acabo cayendo al suelo .

- E ganado . - Dijo Natsu para después caer también al suelo .

Sus cajas al verlos así inmediatamente dejaron de pelear y fueron a ayudarlos a levantarse .

- Supongo que tendrás que enseñarme . - Dijo Natsu en un jadeo .

- Tsk esta bien . - Dijo ella con un toque de molestia .

- Bien empezare a tratar tus heridas . - Dijo el que ya se podía mantener en pie por un rápido tratamiento de Lionel .

- No necesito de tu compasión . - Dijo ella molesta .

Pero el solo la ignoro y siguió avanzando sin que las cajas le hicieran nada debido a que no tenia ninguna intención de hacerle daño . Empezó a curarla aun tras la molestia que ella demostraba .

- Ya estoy bien déjame . - Dijo ella muy molesta .

- Me basta con una mirada para leerte y se que tras esa apariencia de niña dura escondes a una persona que necesita de alguien a su lado . - Dijo Natsu aunque se definía a si mismo también ( me refiero en plan romántico ) .

- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti . - Dijo Shi en su defensa .

- O entonces supongo que hacemos buena pareja . - Dijo Natsu en tono de broma .

- Ni en tus sueños . - Dijo ella sin emociones .

- Bueno piensa que tu ahora estas casi inmóvil y yo podría hacerte lo que quisiera . - Dijo él con el mismo tono de broma .

- Hazme algo y Seiryu te descuartizara . - Dijo ella molesta con las idioteces que decía .

- No lo creo . - Dijo señalando como tanto Seiryu como Genbu ( la tortuga y la serpiente ) estaban atrapados por los Lionel .

- Pues entonces lo haré yo . - Dijo ella .

Pero para ese momento Natsu ya ni la escuchaba simplemente le dio un corto beso , el primero de ambos , Natsu lo disfruto y Shi también pero eso no seria algo que ella admitiría sin las peores torturas existentes .

- Tengo que decir que besas muy bien . - Dijo el tocándose los labios muy sonrojado .

- IDIOTA . - Grito ella muy sonrojada .

* * *

**Omake telepizza Vindice**

**En vendicare . **

Un teléfono sonaba sin parar hasta que Smorgia lo cogió .

- Telepizza Vindice dígame . - Dijo Smorgia con amabilidad fingida .

- Buenas quisiera una pizza con peperoni a la direccion ... - Se escucho la voz de un hombre algo mayor desde la otra linea .

- Esta bien señor lo tendrá ahora mismo . - Dijo Smorgia para después colgar . JAGER UN PEDIDO .

- Ya voy ya voy . - Dijo Jager tomando la pizza .

**Direccion . **

- Aquí tiene su pizza señor . - Dijo Jager apareciendo directamente en la casa del señor mayor .

- Pero que . - Dijo el hombre antes de sufrir un infarto por el susto .

- Mierda ya es la quinta vez esta semana . - Maldijo Jager.

** Un juzgado . **

- Bien nos reunimos aquí hoy para tratar el caso de la pizzeria Vindice , acusados los vindice y demandante la muerte en pie . - Dijo el juez y los vindice se levantaron a la par de un hombre con túnica y guadaña ( si ya muy cliché ) . Adelante señor muerte dé sus argumentos .

- Vera señoría estos hombres están haciendo intrusismo laboral , ya han causado la muerte de muchas personas de mi lista a base de infartos . - Dijo la muerte enfadada .

- Señoría en nuestra defensa alegamos que no es aposta . - Dijo su portavoz Bermuda .

- Exijo la vida de los vindice a cambio . - Dijo la muerte enfadada .

- Muerte con todos mis respetos ¿ ERES IDIOTA O QUE ? Ya estamos muertos . - Dijo Jager enfadado .

- Entonces exijo la vida 10 de prisioneros de la prisión vendicare . - Dijo la muerte un tanto mas calmada .

- E escuchado sus argumentos y he tomado una decisión . La pizzeria vindice cerrara para siempre y se prohíbe a todos sus empleados volver a ejercer cualquier empleo en el ámbito de la comida a domicilio y usted señor muerte le serán concedidos todos los beneficios de la pizzeria . - Dijo el juez .

- Aquí tiene señor muerte . - Dijo Bermuda entregándole a la muerte 7 euros . Solo un cliente no sufrió un infarto y pudo pagarnos .

- Ya nos veremos Bermuda ya nos veremos . - Dijo la muerte para después desaparecer .


	11. no te dejare

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador después de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos`**

**GRITOS **

* * *

En Italia , mas concretamente en una casa de estilo oriental se encontraban en el salón Natsu que portaba una yukata azul con estampados de llamas y Shi Hyu cuyo pelo tapaba su ojo izquierdo y que llevaba una yukata roja con estampados de nubes .

- Vale que tenga que enseñarte sobre la manipulación de llamas sin medios externos pero ¿ Hace falta que vivas en mi casa ? - Dijo Shi indiferente tomando un poco de te .

- Mou mi Shi es mala , no ves que no tengo donde ir . - Dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero y esquivando una daga que iba peligrosamente en dirección a su cabeza .

- Se perfectamente que tienes una casa en Italia . - Dijo Shi con una vena a punto de estallar en la frente y se preparaba para lanzar otra daga .

- ¿ Por que tienes que ser tan fría ? - Dijo Natsu falsamente dolido .

- No te importa . - Dijo Shi fríamente .

En un momento Natsu se transporto detrás de ella y la coloco sobre sus piernas como si fuera a contarle un cuento .

- Vamos dime lo que te pasa . - Dijo Natsu en tono paternal y esquivando un cuchillo por los pelos .

- Suéltame ahora mismo . - Dijo Shi muy cabreada .

Natsu volvió a esquivar un cuchillo dirigido peligrosamente a su cabeza .

- Vamos no seas así con tu novio . - Dijo Natsu dándole un beso a Shi y esquivando una espada por parte de la sonrojada peliplata .

- No soy tu novia . - Dijo Shi muy sonrojada .

- Seguro . - Dijo Natsu dándole otro beso . ´Creo que voy a morir hoy mismo`

* * *

En cierta casa de Japón en la que habitaban algunos de los asesinos mas peligrosos del mundo .

- Creo que me voy a empezar a buscar la bendición de Natsu , ayer por poco muero . - Dijo Alex con algunos moratones y cortes .

**Flashback . **

Alex se dirigía sigilosamente a la habitación de Chrome pero antes de tocar la puerta dos espadas , dos pistolas , un tridente , una placa de metal , una ilusión atemorizante , un paraguas repleto de electricidad , un buen numero de cuchillos , unos cuernos cargados de electricidad , un láser y un extreme canon estaban apuntándole .

- ¿ A donde vas escoria ? - Dijo Xanxus con el dedo en el gatillo .

- ¿ Esta no es mi habitación ? - Pregunto Alex con mucho miedo .

- No . - Respondió Kyoya . Kamikorosu .

- Pero si le prometisteis a Chrome que no me mataríais . - Dijo Alex en su defensa .

- Shishisihshi no dijimos nada de no darte una paliza plebeyo . - Dijo Bel con una sonrisa muy muy muy siniestra .

- Friki rana pon una ilusión para que no se escuchen sus gritos . - Dijo Hayato .

**Flashback fin . **

- Sasha con todos mis respetos , ¿ Te han golpeado tanto que te has quedado tonto ? - Dijo Rose conteniendo la risa .

- A si ya me acuerdo , antes puedo conseguir que Kyoya se vuelva pacifista y que Mammon done todos sus ahorros a la caridad . - Dijo Alex .

- Y que Mukuro deje de ser sádico y que Ryohei se vuelva vago y que Takeshi sea como Hayato y Hayato como Takeshi . - Dijo Rose irónicamente .

- Vamos escoria , tenemos entrenar . - Dijo Xanxus entrando a la sala en compañía de los varia .

- No... no es necesario . - Dijo Alex con miedo por su vida .

- Calla escoria . - Dijo agarrando a Alex por la camisa y empezando a arrastrarlo .

- DIOS , ALA , BUDA , NATSU ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYUDA . - Gritaba Alex con miedo .

- VOOOOOOIIIIII deja de gritar . - Grito Squalo cabreado .

- Esperad , por favor al menos dejadme ir libre de pecado . - Dijo Alex sacando un teléfono de su bolsillo y marcando un numero .

- ¿ Hola ? - Se escucho la voz de un hombre por el otro lado de la linea .

- Veras hay una cosa que tengo que decirte . - Dijo Alex un tanto nervioso .

- ¿ Sasha ? Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces . - Se escucho la voz por el otro lado de la linea .

- Veras Natsu , cada vez que Rose o Celty te sacaban de casa con la excusa de un entrenamiento especial yo me iba con Chrome a citas . - Dijo Alex .

En un momento Natsu ya estaba ahí gracias a las llamas de la noche y desprendía un aura asesina del tamaño de la mansion vongola , también cabe decir que tenia un chupón en el cuello y su yukata medio abierta .

- Sasha ¿ Tus ultimas palabras ? - Dijo Natsu mientras su aura asesina aumentaba a un tamaño impresionante .

- No me arrepiento de nada . - Dijo Alex con la cabeza en alta .

**Tras media hora de violencia extrema y escenas no aptas para menores . **

- Xanxus te doy permiso para matarlo si se acerca a Chrome . - Dijo Natsu mirando a un medio muerto Alex .

- Claro Yoshi . - Dijo Xanxus con una sonrisa espeluznante .

- Natsu ¿ Y ese chupón ? - Pregunto Rose con una sonrisa picara señalando el chupón de su cuello .

- E... a... yo... adiós . - Dijo Natsu y desapareció con las llamas de la noche .

* * *

- ´Como he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ti llamas de la noche ` - Pensó Natsu aliviado .

Al fijarse que Shi ya estaba dormida le dio un tremendo tic en el ojo pero también vio la oportunidad de saber lo que le pasaba .

* * *

Natsu apareció en el corazón de Shi y lo vio todo casi completamente oscuro de no ser por una luz al fondo .

- Por alguna razón este corazón me recuerda a algo ( al tuyo ) . - Dijo Natsu dirigiéndose hacia donde estarían las puertas .

Natsu empezo a mirar en sus recuerdos y vio como de pequeña era muy alegre y optimista , acrecentando las dudas sobre su comportamiento . En la mayoria de sus recuerdos aparecia esa chica llamada Yue que resultaba ser su hermana .

- No lo comprendo . - Dijo Natsu para si mismo viendo como ella no parecía tener motivo para ser así aparte de los brutales entrenamientos para vencer a Fon .

Entonces llego al peor recuerdo de Shi , en el estaba Shi enfrentándose a su hermana en un duelo a muerte impuesto por su familia y Shi acabo por matar a su hermano , entrando en un estado de locura y eliminando a toda su familia .

- ¿ Contento ? Ahora que ya sabes lo que me pasa te alejaras de mi . - Dijo Shi desde el marco de la puerta con lagrimas surcando por sus mejillas .

- Jamas haría algo como eso . - Dijo Natsu abrazando a Shi .

- Cuando volvamos te matare . - Dijo Shi aferrándose a Natsu .

- Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo . - Dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa .

* * *

Volvieron ambos al mundo real y siguieron abrazados .

- No me dejes tu también . - Dijo Shi desmoronándose después de años .

- Ya te he dicho que jamas haré algo como eso . - Dijo Natsu dándole un beso que esta vez fue correspondido por Shi .

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí esta un capitulo mas , en el próximo saltamos directamente una semana para dejar en secreto los motivos de su entrenamiento hasta que llegue el momento de decirlo . **

**Pd: Si ya se que este es mas corto que los demás .**


End file.
